Onsen Trip
by SoaringHellButterfly
Summary: The men all decide to go to a peaceful hot spring to relax. Little do they know, the SWA are on a trip to the exact same hot springs. Watch as the shinigami go through a memorable -And very hilarious- evening. First of The SWA Series. Multiple pairings.
1. Let The Fun Begin

* * *

Hiya. I am honored to introduce to you, the first story of a new series of fanfics called: The SWA Series. The SWA is the Shinigami Women's Association. Now, the series is a group of stories based on the SWA's actions and adventures, and the outcome of those actions and adventures. Not a real series, just one I invented.

This is the very first story of the series. In these series, there shall be multiple pairings. If you don't like them, don't bother. I won't name them. Yet.

So without further ado, I now present to you the first chapter of a series of hilarious events. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_**Onsen Trip**_

**Chapter 1**

Let The Fun Begin

It was sunset. The illuminating colors shined their last moments before disappearing behind the hills. It was truly a sight.

The sky glowed a bluish-purple, as it turned into night. The time had finally come. It was relaxation time.

"Renji! Hurry up will you?!" Ichigo shouted as he walked through the streets of Seireitei. Renji had promptly fallen behind. "Shut up! I'm not in that big of a hurry, we got all night!" Renji barked as he jogged to catch up.

"Not if Rukia finds you, and then asks why you snuck off." The mention of Rukia sent a small shiver up Renji's spine.

"I doubt she'll know I'm gone, she was acting really cheerful when I last saw her in the 13th Division." Renji said. "How so?" Ichigo asked.

"I mean, she was whistling and had a big grin on her face while she was filing through her books." Renji explained. "Hmm, must have plans for the evening." Now that they thought about it, almost _all_ the women they knew were acting the same way.

"I wonder why." Renji said aloud. "I ran into Ikkaku earlier, he said Yachiru was acting more hyper than usual." Ichigo said.

"I went to 4th Division to check on a friend, and Unohana and Isane were acting the same way too. Smiling and ecstatic about something." Renji noted.

"Ahh, who cares, at least we have our own event to look forward to." Ichigo waved it off. "True that!" Renji said and playfully punched Ichigo's shoulder.

They walked to the northern gate. Where a couple other guys were waiting.

"Hey Ichigo! Renji! Would you move it? We ain't got all night!" Ikkaku shouted as he sat, leaning against the wall. "Oh shut it! Not everyone's here." Renji growled.

"He has a point Ikkaku. Yumichika said as he stood, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed by Ikkaku.

"Ah who cares? I guess I'm a little excited is all. I mean this is the first day off in months. It'll be nice to finally relax a little." Ikkaku grumbled.

"So where's Hitsugaya and Kenpachi? They're the only ones I don't see." Renji asked.

"Zaraki-taicho said he'd be late, and Hitsugaya is turning in his paperwork. They'll both be here shortly." Kyouraku said. Even he was coming.

"So I take it Ukitake won't be joining us?" Yumichika asked. "No, he had another attack and stayed in bed. I said it would be healthy for him to come, but he said it was best for him to stay in bed." Kyouraku explained as he lounged on the ground.

"Gentlemen." Hitsugaya greeted as he flashed by Ichigo and by Kyouraku. "Yamamoto sends his hopes that this trip goes well." He said as he mirrored Yumichika's stance on the wall.

"Toshiro! Glad you decided to come after all! You were such a grouch about coming earlier." Ichigo said. "That's Hitsugaya-_taicho_!" He hissed. Once more, Ichigo waved it off.

"So, where's Rangiku-san? How'd you shake her off?" Hisagi asked. "I didn't, she was already gone when I left." He answered.

"Gone off drinking alone? How sad." Kyouraku said sadly.

"No, she was at work, and did one or two sheets of paperwork. Then she started giggling about something. I didn't pay much attention. But then a hell butterfly from Ise-fukutaicho came and spoke to her out in the hall." He explained.

"So that's what happened after she left today." Kyouraku concluded.

"The women are acting strange. Well, stranger than usual." Kira said. "Ah who cares? Let them be secretive, as long as we get our day off I don't care what they do." Ikkaku said.

"Good point, I'm sure they're planning something nice for their day off. I mean, look at us, we planned to go somewhere too." Yumichika said.

"Are you guys gonna stand there all evening, or are we gonna go?" They heard and Kenpachi strolled up with the rest of them.

"Taicho! Glad you came." Ikkaku said as he leaned away from the wall.

"Yeah yeah. Let's go. Before Yachiru finishes her candy." They took that as their cue and quickly requested for the gate to open.

Once it was open high enough they flashed through and into Rukongai.

* * *

"Ah! I can't believe it's finally here!" Rukia exclaimed as she and some girls walked through the streets of Seireitei. Little did they know that Ichigo and Renji had been there just minutes ago.

"I know, I've been waiting for this trip for weeks!" Rangiku squealed. "I always did want to visit a hot springs. But I never did wonder what one in Soul Society would be like." Orihime wondered.

"It's wonderful! It's a lot better than the ones in the world of the living. They have these salts that make your skin feel like silk! And there's this kido spell that stops guys from peeping or sneaking. Which is no fun when you want them to." Rangiku said with a wink.

Rukia and Orihime both blushed.

"Anyway, Nanao told us to meet at the southern gate. She and everyone else should be there." Rukia said.

"Did you notice anything weird going on with Ichigo or anyone earlier?" Orihime asked. "No, Taicho was normal like always." Rangiku said.

"I didn't notice much either, I was too excited for this trip." Rukia said.

"Oh well, I'm sure it's nothing then." Orihime said. "Matsumoto-san! Kuchiki-san! Inoue-san!" They heard and looked back to see Hinamori Momo running for them. "Hey! I'm glad I caught up with you!" She said and stopped to pant, having run all the way there.

"Momo-chan, glad you decided to come." Rangiku said. "I think it would be good for me to go." She said as she straightened up.

"Then let's go, everyone's waiting." Rukia said. They continued their walk. A few minutes later they arrived at the southern gate.

"Hiya everyone! Is everybody here?!" Yachiru asked gleefully. "Good!" She said with only one glance at the group.

"Now, the gate will open in about two minutes. So let's see who made it." Nanao said and looked through the group.

"I see a couple of you brought guests." She noted as she spotted a couple new women.

"I couldn't go without taking Orihime-chan!" Rangiku laughed. "And Yoruichi-sama needed to come and escape that pervy shopkeeper. Her friend Kukaku-sama needed to come too." Soi Fon said with red on her cheeks.

"Well that's fine. They are allowed to become members if they wish, we could always use more." Nanao said. Then went back to scanning the group.

"They're all here captain." Nanao said. "Great!" Yachiru squealed. "Now, we're gathered to go to the legendary onsen in Rukongai! It's the most popular, classy, and most relaxing onsen in the world!" Yachiru announced.

"The onsen is usually expensive, mostly for wealthy people. But tonight they're giving a discount for shinigami. So Yamamoto proposed we go spoil ourselves." Nanao explained.

"Yay!" The women cheered. "Okay, the gates opening. Let's go!" Yachiru said. Then the gate lifted up a few yards and the women all flashed through.

* * *

The night was calm and pretty nice seeing as it was mid-summer. The crescent moon shined over the onsen, sparkling the water. The onsen was bigger than the guys ever imagined. No wonder it was the most popular. The guys checked into their reservation and settled into the rooms that would be theirs for the night.

The rooms were divided, with only three people in each room. Hitsugaya cursed under his breath with he realized he got stuck with Ichigo and Renji. Ikkaku, Yumichika and Kenpachi shared a room. Kyouraku, Kira, and Hisagi shared a room. The first thing they did was settle in and go into the hot springs.

"According to the onsen's pamphlets, the water is filled with pure emerald salt. Which is rare in Soul Society." Kira said as he sat in the water. The rest of them sat in too, although Hitsugaya was more hesitant about it.

"Emerald salt? As in, emeralds that were grinded into dust?" Hisagi asked. "I guess so. Emeralds are a gem of healing in Soul Society, in the world of the living they're just for show." Kira said. "How would you know?" Ichigo asked.

"Rangiku-san told me." Kira said. The conversation moved to something else then. "Speaking of Rangiku-chan. Hitsugaya, what's it like to have her as a fukutaicho?" Kyouraku asked.

Everyone stared at the young boy, and waited for his answer. He was annoyed by both the question and the staring.

"She's not that bad, but she never works, she's always drinking and napping, and she's always annoying me even when I'm trying to work." The others just laughed.

"That's Rangiku-chan for you!" Kyouraku laughed. "I wish she could be my fukutaicho for a day. But then I'd have to replace my precious Nanao." He added.

Hitsugaya scowled and ignored the fantasies that Kyouraku was murmuring. "Still, I think your pretty lucky to have a fukutaicho like her I mean that rack is the biggest I've ever seen!" Ikkaku said. "I think her beauty is yet to be desired." Yumichika said.

For some reason, Hitsugaya felt uncomfortable talking about his fukutaicho like this. Even though he hears whispers from people every day about him and her.

Suddenly they all heard giggles from over the giant rock that divided the mens' side from the womens'. "Tch, noisy women are here. So much for a peaceful bath." Kenpachi grunted.

"_Hey, get in! The waters great!" _They heard a familiar bubbly voice shout. _"Okay!"_ They heard a few more women squeal and then the splashing was heard next as a bunch of women jumped into the hot spring.

"Didn't that sound familiar to you guys?" Renji asked. "I pray to god it isn't what I think it is." Ikkaku said. They all listened to the giggles that came from beyond the rock.

"_Hey! Taicho! Hurry the waters perfect!" _They heard and they froze. "'Taicho'?" Yumichika questioned.

"Maybe it's some other kind of Taicho, not court guard taicho." Kira reasoned. Everyone remained silent.

"_Oh my gosh the water's better than I expected!"_ That voice could be recognized even in a giant crowd of people. "Rangiku-san?" Hisagi mumbled.

"Crap!" They all murmured. They knew who was over the wall now.

"_Hey! Yoruichi! Remember those games we played whenever we went to an onsen?" _That voice was unfamiliar. "Y-Yoruichi-san?!" Ichigo shuddered.

"_Oh yeah! You mean 'Yank the Towel'?" __"That's the one!" _The other voice said. Then they heard a bunch of shrieks and giggles that caused a couple of them to cover their ears. Almost all of them had red splash on their faces, and it wasn't from the water temperature.

"_Ah! Hey my towel!" "Give it back!" _They were doing more giggling than really being angry. It shouldn't surprise them.

"_Geez Orihime! You, Rangiku, Isane, Yoruichi and Kukaku got the biggest boobies I've ever seen!" _All their faces got bright red, even Kenpachi's. Only Yachiru would shout that.

"_Um, please give me my towel back Yoruichi-san."_ The soft voice whimpered. _"I think the towels are pointless, I mean we're all women, it doesn't bother me, and it shouldn't bother you." _Only Rangiku would point that out.

"_Still! It's embarrassing to compare bust size!" _They heard. "Hinamori?" Kira mumbled.

"_Fine, you can have your towel back."_ They heard Yoruichi grumble. "I can't believe of all the onsens in Soul Society, they had to pick the same one we came to." Yumichika muttered.

They all thought of I for a second and then something clicked. "Yamamoto!" They all concluded at the same time.

He was the one who suggested the trip. He must've suggested it to the SWA too.

They were all going to get him for this later.

"Great, now we're stuck here with all those giggling women!" Ikkaku groaned. "Shh, we can't hear." He looked over and Renji, Hisagi, Kyouraku, and Kira were against the rock and listening to the women giggle.

"_Yoruichi-sama, I never knew you had a tan line." _Soi Fon said. _"Huh? Oh. Yeah, I trained with Kisuke in the sun a lot." _She answered casually. Unaware that the woman was staring at her.

"_Wait! Just what kind of outfit did you train in?!" _Soi Fon shrieked. _"It was hot all summer, so I had to fit into something more comfortable, a bathing suit with a loose skirt was the most comfortable." _Yoruichi explained.

"_It has been rather hot lately, I'm surprised it's so nice tonight." _Okay now they were just carrying on conversation that didn't interest them.

"_Hey Rukia. Can I ask you something?" _They heard. _"Sure, what is it?"_ Of course Rukia was there. _"When you talk to Renji, does he ever mention Kira?" _Said man's ears perked up. Momo was asking about him.

"_He has once or twice, said that Kira was going drinking or something like that." "Oh, I see." "What's the matter? You like Izuru Momo-chan?" _Rangiku asked.

"_Ah! I never said that. I mean, he's nice. I like him but I don't know how much. If that makes any sense." _She said softly. _"Aw! Momo's in love!" _Kira's face went red as he listened. Hisagi punched his shoulder.

"Dude, you need to make a move and fast." He whispered. He was aware that Hitsugaya was listening too.

"_While we're on the subject of love, who do you like Rukia?" _They heard. _"Oh I don't know. I mean almost all the men we know are stupid, but I think I might like Renji." _Said man also went red.

"_I mean, he's dumb, stupid, irresponsible, thick-headed, dense, and a complete moron." _He shrank deeper into the water with every insult.

"_But then again, he's also kind, considerate, protective for sure, funny, and really great. So I think I'll definitely say Renji." _She concluded. He had to turn away from everyone to hide the red on his race, it matched his hair. How could she openly say that?

"_How about you Orihime?"_ Rukia asked. They heard a surprised squeak from the girl.

"_Uh..."_ She uttered. They didn't need to see to know her face was bright red.

"_Ooh! I know!" _Rangiku's voice cheered. _"Who then? Is it someone we know?" _They heard Isane ask. _"Oh yeah, it is. It's so obvious I'm surprised the guy himself doesn't know."_ Rangiku said slyly.

Renji turned to Ichigo, who just shrugged. He didn't know.

"_Rangiku-san, I don't think I'm comfortable with this." _Orihime said. _"Nonsense! We're all doing it! Go on! Say it or I will."_ Rangiku said with a hint of a warning in her voice, she was serious.

"_C'mon Orihime, tell us who you like. We won't tell anyone." _Rukia encouraged.

"_Um, okay. I like..." _The guys on the wall leaned into the rock further. They heard her murmur a name but could make it out, she said it too low.

A bunch of giggles and shrieks were heard.

"_You like _him_?!" _Isane giggled. _"I mean he's cute and all but that attitude!" _Kiyone squealed. _"I knew it!" _They heard Yoruichi shout. _"I told you it was obvious!"_ Rangiku laughed.

"_You were right Rangiku-san, I can't believe Ichigo hasn't realized it yet!" _They heard Rukia laugh. Ichigo froze. _"Ichigo's a nice boy. A very good choice."_ Unohana said softly.

_Me?! She likes me?! And it was obvious?! I never noticed anything, she was always just normal Inoue!_ He shouted in his mind. _**And yet here you are listening to those hotties talk about you. I knew there was something funny about that chick...**_ His inner hollow mused.

_Even you knew she had a crush on me?! Aw man! I'm an idiot!_ Ichigo cursed and swore all through his mind, his hollow laughing at his stupidity.

"Ichigo?" Renji asked. Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts. "You act as if you didn't know she liked you." He noted Ichigo's red face, and Renji raised a brow.

"I didn't!" Ichigo hissed. Renji broke out into quiet laughter. "You idiot! It was so obvious even I noticed it!" Renji said through his laughter. Ichigo shoved Renji's head under the water.

"I didn't know okay you stupid moron! I don't notice these things!" Ichigo growled as Renji's arms and legs flailed around, trying to resurfaced his head.

"Hey! Shut up you two! They're moving on!" Hisagi whispered. Ichigo let go of Renji's head.

"_Okay, so Rangiku. Who do you like?" _Orihime asked. They heard the busty woman let out a thoughtful mumble.

"_Well, let's see. I mean there's Hisagi and Kira, Kyouraku. But they're just my drinking buddies and close friends. Let's see..." _She pondered over her choice for a little while.

"_Hmm, I don't think I have a particular guy I like. I mean I have many guy friends. But if I had to choose one, I guess I would probably choose Hitusgaya-taicho." _She cheered and said boy snapped his eyes wide open and gasped under the water. He had his body sunken in the water up to his nose.

He sat up a little and coughed some of the water out. _She'd choose what?!_ He thought. His face got red again.

"_Why Hitsugaya-taicho?"_ Nanao asked. She knew Rangiku liked her captain, but like that?

"_Well, taicho has a certain charm about him that's really admirable. I mean, he's strong, he's kind even though he hides it, he isn't perverted. He's protective of people, and very brave and selfless, and he's so forgiving even when I repeatedly ditch work." _He just sat there with his arms crossed, face red, eyes closed and listened more closely than before.

"_He's very admirable. He may be young and inexperienced, but I think he would be the best person for me to harbor those feelings for." _She explained. Hitsugaya sank back into the water.

"_So Nanao, how about you?" _Rangiku asked. Kyouraku's ears perked up.

"_I like no one in particular either. My taicho is always flirting but I am immune to his antics. I find it pointless."_ Kyouraku pouted at this.

"_Then again he does have his moments and I must admit they are most admirable too. I suppose if he were to ask without the mention of drinking, I might consider going out with him." _

Kyouraku couldn't believe his ears! Did the steam from the water make her go insane?! Still, he could hold the 'Yes!!' that escaped his lips.

"_Okay. Unohana-taicho. How about you, do you like anyone?" _Nanao asked.

"_I see lots of handsome men every day, but most of them are either too rough or too perverted. Although there is just one I find most honorable." _She said softly.

"_And? Who is it?" _Isane pushed, even she wanted to know who her taicho liked.

"_It may seem strange but I like Zaraki Kenpachi." _There were a lot of shrieks and they made out three laughs. Yoruichi's, Kukaku's and Rangiku's.

"_You like Zaraki-taicho?! That's little weird." _Isane said.

The man didn't acknowledge it like the rest of the guys who got called out. He simply sat there with his arms crossed, and inside his mind he was screaming 'hell yeah!!'.

"_Well, he's funny and I see him most often then I do his men. We've even gotten to where we have tea every now and then, just talking."_ She explained. There were a couple 'oh's after that.

"_He really is a nice man, a little rough around the edges but he has his good points." "Yay! Braid lady likes Ken-chan! This will be a great improvement for Ken-chan!" _Yachiru squealed.

"_Enough about me. Soi Fon-taicho. What about you?"_ The woman siply blushed a deep shade of red and looked out of the corner of her eye to Yoruichi who sat next to her.

"_I... I don't really like any men." _She answered truthfully, that was for sure. _"Aw it's okay Soi Fon, there's someone out there for you." _Yoruichi cheered and put a hand on her shoulder. _"Th-Thank you Yoruichi-sama." _She whispered loud enough.

"_But do you like someone Yoruichi-sama?"_ Soi Fon asked. _"Ah! A lot of men are pigs but I guess Kisuke would probably be the best choice."_ Soi Fon felt her little heart shatter. She buried her head underneath the water's surface for a few seconds before resurfacing.

"_Kisuke? That perverted shop keeper? Nice choice!" _Kukaku laughed.

"_Eh, he's alright. Funny and perverted yes. But he can have his good side." _Yoruichi's look was suggestive and sly. _"Ooh! Yoruichi, naughty woman!" _Rangiku giggled.

Yoruichi laughed again before turning to someone else. She skipped Yachiru. Isane admitted she didn't like any guys, Kiyone did too. Kukaku didn't have the time or patience for a relationship. So her final target was Kurotsuchi Nemu, who had been silent this whole time.

"_So Nemu, who's your crush?" _She asked. The girl had that straight face and sometimes creepy stare. Only now she was just staring at the water.

"_I like this boy name Ishida Uryu. The quincy from before. He saved me." _Ichigo had to pinch himself to keep from laughing his ass off. Uryu actually had a secret admirer?! No way!

"_Oh! Ishida-kun is really nice, I think you two make a nice couple."_ Orihime said, and for some reason, Ichigo's heart fluttered a little. Barely noticed it though.

"_Yeah, that quincy was very cool, he was a strong opponent a while back." _Ichigo was about to start laughing. Ishida? Cool?! Yeah, if hell froze over!

The women began talking about girly things after that and the men went back to enjoying their bath, although the silence was troublesome.

* * *

They were all just thinking about what the women had just discussed. Ichigo never knew Orihime liked him. Kira never thought Momo would ever like him. Hitsugaya never suspected his bubbly lieutenant actually like him in way.

Kenpachi didn't show it, but he was sort of content on Unohana's confession. Renji was still shocked Rukia actually said she liked him. And Kyouraku thought this was all a lovely dream he was having. Only if this was his dream, he and Nanao would be in the same bath.

Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Hisagi were just snickering at the spaced out men around them. They were liked by a bunch of giggling women! Ha ha! They thought to themselves.

Although Hisagi was a bit disappointed. He sort of like Rangiku too. He began to think Hitsugaya was lucky again. Not just because he had her for a lieutenant, but because he was also loved by her. A lot of men would think the same way he did. A _lot_ of men...

* * *

The girls finished talking and giggling to their hearts content and decided to get out, after reclaiming their towels of course.

"_Hey, let's go get dressed and then go eat! I'm starving!" _Kiyone said. _"Yeah. I'm so hungry I could eat a horse. I didn't eat all day because I wanted to wait for the onsen's yummy food." _Rangiku whined.

"_I wonder if they have that expensive rice that nobles eat. Usually onsen's have good rice like that." _Unohana wondered aloud.

"_That sounds yummy! I hope they got sweet dumplings!" _Yachiru cheered.

The giggles and bubbly voices faded away as they entered the building. "Great, now we have to wait five hours to go eat too." Ikkaku grumbled again.

"Uh guys! I think we should get out, I don't think Hitsugaya can last much longer." Kyouraku said. All the men looked over and Hitsugaya's eyes were swirling and he was swaying from side to side. Moaning something incoherent.

"Okay, the heats gotten to him, let's go back to our rooms, we'll go to dinner later." Renji said and he helped Kyouraku lift Hitsugaya out of the water, careful not to let their towels fall. That would be really bad.

* * *

"Ah! Yachiru! That was my pork!" Momo squealed. Yachiru devoured the stolen food and went back to her own. The rest of the women pitied Momo for sitting next to Yachiru. Which is why they put her on the end, so only one person had to sit by her, and her thievery.

Tonight's menu consisted of pure white rice, beef and pork ramen, and fish slices with soy sauce. Orihime asked for red bean paste for some of it. Yachiru got a small mountain o sweet dumplings, just for her.

"This is so good!" Nanao said with a wide smile.

"It's like this place knows what you love. I mean, I can't believe they gave me a rice bowl with Chappy on it!" Rukia said. "They always fulfill a guests desires." Yoruichi said, slurping up her ramen. Yachiru shoved all her dumplings down her throat, squealing with agreement.

_Yoruichi-sama is even graceful when she eats!_ Soi Fon thought as she sat by her feline friend.

"Oi, Soi Fon, quit spacing and eat before I eat it for you!" Yoruichi laughed as she put down her empty ramen bowl.

"Ah! Yes." Soi Fon said and went back to nibbling on the beef chunk that inhabited her ramen.

"Pardon me." They all turned to see a maiden who worked at the onsen, kneeling in the doorway. "Please forgive my intrusion, but does the food meet with your approval?" She asked.

"Of course it does. It's more delicious than we could've ever hoped." Nanao answered for them. "I'm glad, I'll inform the cooks right away. Would you also like some dessert?" The maiden asked.

"Yeah! And some more sake while your at it please?" Rangiku said, holding up her glass.

"Of course ma'am. Just let me go visit the gentlemen in rooms 8, 9, and 10 and I shall return." The maiden bowed before backing up and shutting the door.

"Gentlemen huh?" Kukaku wiggled her brows. "Kukaku, we're not here to flirt." Yoruichi smirked. "Aw, but this trip would be more fun if we had a little fun with a few guys. Right Rangiku?" Kukaku asked. The woman raised her glass.

"Hell yeah!" Kukaku lifted her glass and clanked it with Rangiku's. "This trip is for women only. Inviting men over to hang out with us would destroy the trip's purpose. To relax." Nanao said, pushing up her glasses.

"I have to agree with Nanao." Kiyone said, Isane sided with her too.

"Fine, we won't go hang with a few guys. We'll simply eat and then go straight to our entertainment for the evening." Yoruichi said. "Ooh! What's on the agenda?" Orihime asked.

"You'll see." Kukaku said with a devilish smirk.

Little did either the female group, or the male group know that it was harder than they thought to avoid each other.

And that tonight was going to be a night none of them would _ever_ forget.

* * *

And there you go. The first chapter of the first story of my new series. I found this chapter fun to write. Especially the bath part. Yay. I shall begin the couple expirements next chapter so tune in for it. Don't forget to review your opinion, no flames pwease. Hope to see you again soon. The next chapter will be a blast!

Laterz! RedPearlVoice.

* * *


	2. Crap!

* * *

And here you go! The next chapter of the first story of my new set: The SWA Series. Watch as these guys babble and blunder in this large onsen, filled with laughs, jokes, and even a little revenge. So let's get started. Whoo!

And away we go!!

* * *

_**Onsen Trip**_

**Chapter 2**

Crap!!

The onsen was one of the best you could ever stay at. The baths were relaxing, the food was the best tasting, the help was the kindest. What could be better?

How about ending up at the exact same onsen as the SWA! One group knows, the other group doesn't. But it's only a matter of time til the other group finds out, right? Maybe. The other problem is that a few guys know the girls like them. What can they do about that?

Why don't we find out...

"I'm hungry man!" Ikkaku roared. "Shut up! We're all hungry. But we have to wait until the women are gone." Renji grumbled. They were all gathered in Kenpachi, Ikkaku, and Yumichika's room. All were dressed in the onsen's robes.

"This is stupid! Why don't we just go to eat, and if they're there, say 'oh what a coincidence, you're here too' and all that?" Ikkaku asked.

"After hearing what we did in the baths I don't think I can even look at them right now." Izuru said. Shuhei nudged his ribs. "Hey, at least you know she likes you." He encouraged. "Yeah, but I'm too embarrassed to do anything about it. I mean, I think it might've been better to hear her say it to me, not gossip about it." Izuru said.

The others couldn't help but nod in agreement. It would've been easier, not to mention better, if they had told them to their face, not giggled it over a rock. Even though they had no idea they were there.

"Which is another thing, if they find out we were eavesdropping, we're dead." Yumichika said.

"So what're we supposed to do? Just sit here all night while they have the time of their lives?" Kenpachi asked. "Hell no! I'm not in you guys' positions, I don't need to hide out in here. I don't know about you, but I'm going to dinner." Ikkaku said and stormed out of the room.

"Hey, stop you idiot!" Ichigo shouted. Ikkaku slammed the door. "That moron! The women will be suspicious of us being here if they see him." Kyouraku said.

"Well, he had a point, he isn't in the same position as you guys, he doesn't really need to hide. Actually, I don't either." Yumichika said and thought for a minute.

"I think I'll go join Ikkaku." He said and jogged out of the room. Shuhei followed his example.

"Well this sucks." Ichigo grumbled. "It could be worse." Renji said. "How?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Uh..." "That's what I thought." Hitsugaya huffed. "Well we can't stay here all night and starve. We need to do something." Kyouraku said.

"Pardon me." A knock came to the door. Ichigo opened it. "The ladies of the SWA group have left the dining area. You're free to come now." The maiden said and left.

"Alright! Food!" Renji sighed happily.

They took a chance and went to dinner. Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Shuhei were already stuffing their faces. "Hey! You gotta try this ramen! It's the bomb!" Ikkaku muffled through his rice.

They sat down and maidens came it and gave them their food. Ikkaku and the other two finished first and moved on.

"Okay so what do we do tonight?" Kyouraku asked. "Try to avoid the women as much as possible." Izuru answered.

"We can't possibly do that all night. Can we?" Ichigo asked. "Hitsugaya, you're the genius, what should we do?" Kenpachi said. "First of all, I am not a genius, I am simply intelligent. Secondly, I am just as stumped as you." Hitsugaya said.

"What the hell are we gonna do?!" Renji said frantically.

Suddenly, Shuhei burst in, breathing heavily. "We were spotted by the women! They know we're here!" He shrieked. "Wait! They know _we're_ here?" Izuru asked. "Well, actually they know me Ikkaku and Yumichika are here. But they might be suspicious that you guys are here too."

"As long as you three don't spill your guts, we're fine." Kenpachi said. "R-Right." Shuhei said and shut the door. His frantic footsteps echoed off.

"Okay, so they know those three are here. Big deal." Ichigo said sarcastically.

"But from my experience, Rangiku-chan can make you say anything. So if she backs them into a corner, they'll talk." Kyouraku said.

"Ikkaku and Yumichika can hold their own, Hisagi though, I'm a little concerned." Izuru said.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Ikkaku! Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?!" Rangiku demanded. "We didn't know you were planning on coming here!" Ikkaku said.

"Baldy and Peacock-Brow could've come with us!" Yachiru cheered as she sat on Ikkaku's head.

"Even if we did know they were coming, we were supposed to come on this trip with women only." Nanao said. "Yeah." Rukia agreed.

"Well, if we're bothering you, we'll leave!" Shuhei said nervously and grabbed Ikkaku and Yumichika by the arms and pulled back. "Uh, yeah. We don't want to ruin your men-free evening." Yumichika said with a smile, although you could see through it. They were hiding something.

"Nonsense, we can take a few moments out of that to enjoy your company." Yoruichi said.

"Yeah. So is it just you three?" Kukaku asked. "Yeah, don't you and Izuru stick together on trips like this, Hisagi?" Momo asked.

They just ganged up on them, as if they knew they were hiding something. Sweat beaded down their faces. "Uh-uh, he couldn't come." He answered. "Y-Yup, we're all alone tonight. Nobody but us. Not another soul." Ikkaku said with a grin.

"Aww, that's too bad. It might've been more fun if there were more men with you." Rangiku shot them a look that said 'spill or you get spilled'. More sweat beaded down.

"Well, we tried to get the other guys to come but they refused." Shuhei said. "Yeah, and with such ugly rejections. They could've just said no thank you." Yumichika said.

"Well, it can't be helped now can it?" Nanao glared through her glasses.

"We reeeally need to be going, so much to do, so little time. Right guys?" Shuhei said and pulled them back some more. "Yeah, so many things to do, gotta relax, you know?" Ikkaku laughed.

"Yeah. We should relax too. In fact, why don't we help you relax?" Yoruichi suggested. Some of the other girls nodded, with scary expressions.

_Crap! They're onto us! Gotta get out!!_ The three thought in unison. A couple girls approached them like a tiger approaches it's dinner. Scary...

"OKAY! I'LL TALK!" Shuhei shouted. He couldn't take the pressure anymore. "No! We will stand proud! We have absolutely nothing to hide, so go ahead and- AHH!!" Ikkaku shouted when all the women began to approach them.

"Okay! We'll talk! We'll talk!!" They shouted and dropped to their knees. Funny, in battle, they're fearless, against a few women, they're total wimps. This made the women smirk.

"We were merely implying you three were uptight about work. But now that you mention it, what're you hiding?" Kukaku said.

"Uh... Nothing..." They said. They got another deathly glare. "Crap!!" They whispered urgently.

"Okay! Kenpachi, Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Renji, Izuru, and Kyouraku are here too! And we overheard you talking in the baths earlier! Please don't kill us!" Shuhei cracked. Secret's out...

When they looked up, they saw the women, some with scared expressions, others with very, _very_ angry expressions.

"So. You eavesdropped on us while we where in the baths earlier did you?" Soi Fon asked. The three nodded.

"And you heard our conversation about who we like?" Rukia asked. They nodded again.

"And were you planning on avoiding us for the rest of the evening and going back to work as if you never heard anything?" Nanao asked. Another nod.

"Oh. We get it now." Rangiku said.

_Three seconds later..._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Did you guys hear that?" Ichigo asked. "Mmm, nope. I didn't hear anything." Renji said. That was a lie. He did hear it. They all did.

The death-ringing screams that just emitted from somewhere in the onsen.

* * *

_Back to the SWA..._

"You guys are such idiots! Sneaking around, eavesdropping on peoples conversations!" Rukia scolded. "We weren't sneaking around, I swear!" Shuhei said.

"Then why didn't you say something? Or leave, or at least pick up your own conversation instead of listening to ours?! That would've been the admirable thing to do." Isane said.

"We were curious! Is that so wrong?" Ikkaku asked. He got a punch in the head.

"Yes! Now those guys know who likes them! We might've planned on telling them to their faces instead of them overhearing it!" Momo said, a hint of red on her face.

"Well, we didn't exactly plan to." Ikkaku said. "This coming from the guy who told us to shush so he could hear." Yumichika said, Ikkaku kicked him. "How vulgar!" He whined.

"Shut up, man!" Ikkaku urged.

"I think I know how to take care of these three." Yoruichi said grimly. The three were lifted and taken to the hot springs and thrown in the deep end. Naked.

The girls giggled as they screamed in agony. They were thrown into the really hot end. They took their robes with them and headed for the door. "Oh, and boys..." Yoruichi called before walking inside.

"Don't tell the guys we know they're here. Or else the next time, you'll be tied together when you fall in. If you understand me." She smirked darkly before catching up with the others.

Wow. Women can be fierce.

_Few Minutes Later..._

"What do we do now? Yoruichi told us not to tell the others they know they're here." Yumichika asked. "What else is there to do? Shut our mouths and let the women mess with them. After that little charade I don't wanna spill my guts and get into more trouble with those crazy women!" Ikkaku said.

"Guys, can we concentrate on getting some clothes please?" Shuhei asked. They were sneaking around the onsen, still naked.

"I can't believe this, a great big onsen and they don't have a room where they stock the robes!" Ikkaku cursed.

"I think that's it over there, I can't read the sign from here." Yumichika said. "It says 'Onsen's Changing Room' I guess that's it." Shuhei said as he squinted his eyes.

"They gotta have robes in there, let's go before someone comes!" Ikkaku commanded and they ran as fast as they could to the door and burst it open.

They looked around the room and realized it wasn't what they thought it was. The room was filled with lockers... and women changing.

"EEEK! PERVERTS! AND THEY'RE NAKED!" One woman shouted. All the women instinctively covered themselves with towels or clothes or whatever was near. Ikkau turned and read the sign.

It said '_Women's_ Changing Room'. "Shuhei you idiot you misread the sign!" He slapped Shuhei's head.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't read it from there!" He shouted. "EEEK! GET OUT YOU DIRTY PERVS! BEFORE I CALL SECURITY AND HAVE YOU BRUTALLY REMOVED!!" Another woman shouted and began throwing buckets and cups at them. "GET OUT!!"

They turned and ran out of the room Yumichika ran into the door and fell backwards, revealing _everything_ to the women.

"KYAAAA! GROSS! GET OUT! DISGUSTING PERVERTS!!" Yumichika flipped himself right and ran out, his face and even his upper chest was completely red.

"Ikkaku! Hisagi! Wait up!" He called. Running down the empty hall.

* * *

_Back At The Room..._

"Ikkaku, Shuhei, and Yumichika have been gone a while, do you think the women did something to them?" Izuru asked. "Nah. We shouldn't worry, those idiots can handle themselves." Kenpachi said waving a dismissive hand.

Suddenly the door burst open and three very red, very naked figures ran past them into the closet. "What the hell?!" Everyone shouted.

A few seconds later, the closet door open and Shuhei, Ikkaku and Yumichika came out, fully dressed and completely calm. Hard to do after such an adventure.

"I will never make fun of female beauty again." Yumichika muttered. "I will never go to an onsen again." Ikkaku and Shuhei said in unison.

"What the hell happened to you three?" Hitsugaya asked. The three grimaced and then put on fake smiles. "Oh, the girls were a little tipsy and thought it would be funny to play a trick on us. They took away our robes and shoved us in the womens' changing room. By the way, if you hear something from the manager, we were here all night." Yumichika explained. Shuhei and Ikkaku nodded, frantically.

"Alright, what's going on?" Kyouraku asked. _Don't say a word, that glare Is how the women got us to talk, they can't make me talk._ Shuhei thought.

"Is that a burn mark on you cheek Ikkaku?" Ichigo asked. Ikkaku put a hand to his cheek and he could feel the heat radiating into his fingers. "I guess it's from when that girl hit me in the changing room." That was a lie, it was from the bath he was thrown into.

"Wow they got you good." Kenpachi laughed. "Yeah. They got us good." Yumichika laughed.

"So..." Renji started. "What'd you guys talk about?" He asked with a glare. It spread and soon everyone was glaring at the three.

"Nothing. Just hangin' out, hving fun, you know?" Ikkaku said with a fake grin. Everyone stared harder.

"We didn't say anything, don't worry..." Yumichika said and laughed a little.

"Really?" Hitsugaya asked, with suspicion in his voice. "Yup, we didn't say a word." Shuhei said.

Talk about deja vu.

"So you didn't mention us being here?" Ichigo asked. "Nope."

"You didn't mention us at all?" Izuru asked. "Not once."

"They didn't ask about us?" Kyouraku asked. "Mmm... no."

"You didn't say you were with anyone else?" Kenpachi asked. "Nuh uh."

"So you're saying that they still don't know?" Renji asked. "Yup."

"You didn't spill your guts?" Hitsugaya asked.

His glare did it. They dropped to the floor, in a bowing position. "We're sorry! They murdered us with their eyes! They ganged up on us! They forced it out!" Ikkaku exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" They all shouted. "They were going to do terrible things to us if we didn't talk. The pressure kill us, so we sang! Sang like jailbirds!" Yumichika said into the floor.

"So they know we're here?!" Renji demanded. "Yeah! They said not to say anything or else. But dammit, I can't take the glares!" Shuhei exclaimed.

"Alright calm down, get up off the floor." Kyouraku said calmly. "How can you say that? We should kick them into the floor for this!" Ichigo said. "Now wouldn't you have done the same if you had a bunch of women glaring into you?" Kyouraku asked.

Ichigo thought for a minute then sighed. "I guess your right. Get up you three." Ichigo said and he and Izuru helped them up.

"Now what do we do? They know we're here, so why hide? May as well go see 'em and face the music." Renji asked.

"Not necessarily." Kyouraku said, everyone turned to him. "What are you talking about?" Hitsugaya asked.

"We don't have to go see them, we don't have to face any music..." He said. "What do you mean?" Kenpachi asked.

"I mean... why don't we have a little fun with the situation?" Kyouraku suggested. "Like how?" Izuru asked.

"Like this..." They huddled together and Kyouraku explained his plan. A few seconds later Yumichika's head flashed back as he shrieked.

"There's no WAY I'm gonna do that!" He shouted. "You have to, you guys got us into it, your gonna help us get out of it." Kyouraku said and Yumichika knew he lost.

"So why are we stuck doing the dirty work?" Ikkaku asked, pointing to him and Shuhei and Yumichika. "Because you three are the go-between. You guys are safe to see 'em. You just gotta do one or two things and your done." Kyouraku snickered.

"But still... _that_ of all things?" Yumichika complained.

"Think of it this way, it's either _that_, or it's your head, take your pick." Kenpachi said with a fist.

"Y-Yes taicho." Yumichika cried. "Now, here's what to do. Shuhei, you go and distract them. Ikkaku and Yumichika you do your stuff. We'll stay here and wait for the signal." Kyouraku ordered. "Yes sir." They said sadly.

Renji stepped out of the room and came back with something. He handed it to Yumichika who only groaned and whined again.

They exited their room with a small pouch with the 'equipment' they needed. They groaned as they walked down the hall.

"I'm actually afraid to go back." Shuhei admitted. "Me too. I can't believe we gotta be the go-between for this stupid plan." Ikkaku cursed. "You?! I have to do the ugliest job here!" Yumichika whined.

"Oh shut up, at least your not a distraction. I'm gonna be victim to their eyes again." Shuhei groaned. "Just talk about something. As embarrassing as it was, tell 'em about the locker room." Ikkaku said.

"What?! But- Oh forget it! Fine!" Shuhei folded his arms. "I have to act as a guard for you Yumi, you better be quick about it!" Ikkaku said.

"Yeah yeah! I'll try, but this mission isn't as easy as it sounds. I mean, I have to put this thing in... something." He held up the small pouch they took.

"Just hurry it up alright?" Ikkaku asked. They knew they were close when roaring laughter was heard in the room ahead.

"Okay. Shuhei, good luck. Remember, the key word to signal us is 'hilarious'." Yumichika said.

Shuhei gulped. "Right." He said and knocked softly on the door. Ikkaku and Yumichika took cover around the corner.

"_Coming!"_ A cheery voice sang. The door slid open. "Shuhei! Hiya! Come on in." It was Rangiku who opened it. Shuhei took a deep breath before walking into the lions' den.

The door shut and Ikkaku and Yumichika went to the door and put their ear to it to listen.

"So what brings you here Shuhei?" Rangiku asked. "Oh. Uh, I just came to tell you about what happened after you dumped us, it was pretty funny." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh? Girls! Come here, Shuhei wants to tell us a funny story." Rangiku called. She led him into the main room where all the women were sitting and chattering. "What kind of funny story?" Yachiru asked.

"Oh, it's about after we 'dumped' him and the other guys." Rangiku said. "Oh yeah! Tell us about it. Come on sit down by me!" Yoruichi siad and scoot over, closer to Soi Fon who blushed a little.

"Okay." Shuhei said nervously. _Crap..._ He thought as he took a seat next to Yoruichi, who thankfully was on the other side of the room. So all the women would be facing away from the front door.

"So you guys dumped us into the hot spring right? And we got totally boiled. I mean it was hotter than being two inches from the sun." He began, all the women scooted closer, with their backs to the front door. Perfect.

"Hey, no hard feelings about that? Right?" Rangiku asked sweetly.

"Naw! No hard feelings. But what happened next was pretty _'hilarious'_. Ikkaku and Yumichika winced outside the door.

"That's the key word, he's got them distracted. Let's go." Ikkaku whispered and slowly slid the door open. He pocked his head in and looked to see no one in the room. He turned his head and saw everyone gathered in the main room.

"'Kay, let's go." He whispered and he opened the door wider and they crept inside. They were light on their feet and went into the bedroom area.. There were tons of beds set up already, and clothes scattered everywhere. It's a mystery as to how they know whose is whose.

"Alright, I'll wait here by the door, you go and do you thing." Ikkaku said and stood in the doorway while Yumichika crept into the bedroom and began his search.

He took the small pouch and removed it's content; A tiny microphone.

_Kyouraku-taicho said that the onsen had microphones for when guests wanted to talk to each other from separate rooms. So my job is to find an object the women will wear, and hid the microphone within it._ Yumichika thought.

Indeed. Yumichika's job was the dirty one. Because he needed to find something the women will wear and hide the microphone inside.

"But what will they wear tonight?" He asked himself quietly. Ikkaku hissed. Urging him to hurry. Shuhei was already half way done with his story. The giggles in the other room echoed to Yumichika.

"I got it!" Yumichika snapped. He quickly went to the nearest robe. Didn't care whose. He dug in it and looked for a special spot. Ah ha!

The inside of the sleeve, the part that hung of the wrist, it had a tear in it. Right on the left sleeve. He clipped the microphone into place, with this thin material, it can be hidden, but still be audible.

He switched it on. He put the robe back and went to Ikkaku. He whispered something to him.

Ikkaku smirked. "No problem." He murmured and Yumichika vrept back to the front door and exited.

Ikkaku looked to Shuhei who carefully hid his gaze while still looking back.

"_Spill the water on someone!"_ Ikkaku mouthed and crept to the door and shut it. Shuhei barely comprehended but understood well enough.

He made a gesture with his hands and spilled a glass of water on Yoruichi, who yelped in the process. "Yoruichi-sama! Are you okay?" Soi Fon asked. "It's fine Soi Fon, it's just water. I just need a new robe." She placed a hand on Shuhei's shoulder for support and stood up.

"I'll help you." Soi Fon insisted and got up as well. They went into the bedroom and a few minutes later they came back and Yoruichi was in a new robe. "There, all fixed." She said with a grin.

Ikkaku and Yumichika peeked through the crack in the doorway. Yumichika smiled, he could tell. She picked just the right one. He could see the tear in the left sleeve.

"Mission accomplished, let's get back to the room." Yumichika and Ikkaku smirked and stepped lightly down the hall in a sprint.

* * *

_Back At The Room..._

"How'd it go? Did you do it?" Kyouraku asked. "Yup, the microphones in place. It's ready for transmission." Yumichika nodded.

"Good. And Shuhei?" He asked. "Should be back any minute, he's finishing up." Ikkaku said. "Good, good. When he gets back, we shall see what the women plan on doing..." Kyouraku let out a smirk.

A smirk that meant something very _very _bad was about to happen to the women.

* * *

There you have it. Kyouraku is planning something. And it could only mean one thing: Trouble. What will the SWA do? Will they fall for it? Or bounce back and counter them in their own trick? Find out in the next chapter of Onsen Trip! Coming soon! I feel like a movie trailer! XD Lol.

Laterz! RedPearlVoice.

* * *


	3. The Plans

* * *

Alrighty then. Here we go with # 3 of our journey into a funny relaxing trip. Whoo hoo! Here we go! I'm so excited for this chapter. Because this is part of the big climax of the story. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Onsen Trip**_

**Chapter 3**

The Plans

The best part of being at an onsen is the relaxing presence. The air itself makes you feel calm and cool. However, if that air is full of plotting schemes, then you've got a tense presence on your back. It's not easy to shake off.

Shuhei walked back into the room, and the guys were all gathered around in the main room. "Glad you finally made it back. Any trouble?" Kyouraku asked. "No, they were eager to get rid of me actually." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hmm. Wonder why. Let's find out shall we?" Kyouraku smirked and turned on a small radio that sat in the middle of the circle they sat in.

"_I can't believe those idiots actually listened to our conversation in the baths!" "Yeah I know. They could've been courteous a_nd_ left or blocked it out or something!"_ Of course they'd talk about that.

"_So I was thinking." _They listened closely. _"What if we got back at them for it? You know, teach 'em a lesson."_ So they were thinking the same thing.

"_Sounds like fun! I've always wanted to play a trick on those guys! But every time I tried I either chickened out or they got the better of me!"_

"_So what did you have in mind Yoruichi?"_ _"Well, why don't we invite them to our room, you know, a friendly meeting. To discuss the matter like adults. Only instead, when they come in, we act all drunk and start messin' with 'em." _

"_That's a fun idea! I'm all for it!" "All in favor say 'aye'!" "Aye!" "Aye!!" Aye." "Aye!" "The Aye's have it!"_ _"That's the plan! Let's hurry and set up for them!"_ A bunch of giggling and rustling around was heard next. The discussion was over.

"Turn it off." Kyouraku said and Renji switched it off.

"So that's all they're planning?" Ichigo asked. "I guess so. You think they're onto us?" Izuru asked. "How can they be? We were so careful." Ikkaku said, scratching his head.

"Well, what do we do now? What's your big plan Kyouraku?" Kenpachi asked. "Simple, we simply counter their own plot. We get them before they get us." He said.

"Like how?" Shuhei asked. "Instead of waiting for them to call, we call them here. Then we leave the room. Then when they get here we'll leave a surprise for 'em." He explained.

"What kind of surprise?" Yumichika asked. "How about real drunk men. I saw some when I was getting the microphone." Renji suggested. "Perfect! So when they get here, they'll be mauled by drunk men and then we come to the rescue, that should get them to forgive us for eavesdropping." Kyouraku said.

"That's not a half bad idea." Ichigo said. "I guess it's okay." Izuru said. "How about you Hitsugaya, what do you think?" Kyouraku asked, turning to the younger boy who was sitting in the corner.

"I want no part in this, something in you plan is going to backfire and your going to get busted." He snorted. Folding his arms.

"Ooh! Rangiku-chan is right, you are a party pooper." Kyouraku pouted, then turned to everyone else.

"You guys in?" He asked. "Yeah!" "Sure!" "I'm in!" "Uh huh!" It was unanimous. Hitsugaya shook his head. _Something' gonna go wrong and they'll get into bigger trouble then they're in now._ He thought and closed his eyes and blocked out the plotting they began doing.

"Turn the radio back on. We need to listen for any changes in their plan." Kyouraku said and Ichigo switched it back on.

* * *

_To The SWA..._

"So is it all set?" Kukaku asked. "Yeah, I just need to get another sake bottle and we're set." Rangiku said with a thumbs up. "Good. Yoruichi, we're set in here." She called.

"Great! We are in here too!" She called back.

"Wait, who's going to go get them?" Momo asked. "I'll go." Isane volunteered. Before she even made it to the door, a soft knock sounded. "Who could that be?" Kukaku asked.

Isane walked up and slid the door open. Yumichika stood outside. "Y-Yumichika-san, what're you doing back?" She asked nervously.

"W-Well, Zaraki-taicho and everyone wanted to invite you all to come to our room and discuss this like adults. They don't want you to be angry." He said. Kukaku showed up behind Isane. "And why may I ask do we have to go there?" She asked.

"Um... Because there's more space to discuss this." He answered, it wasn't really a great excuse. "Hmm. Let us discuss this with the others." Kukaku said and slid the door closed.

"They're talking privately now." Yumichika whispered, he had a microphone in his collar of his robe. _"Right, we're listening..."_ Kyouraku said.

"So what do you think? Should we trust them?" Kukaku asked after explaining the situation. "I don't know, I mean it seems like a harmless offer, but it completely ruins our original plan." Yoruichi said with a finger to her lips in a thoughtful expression.

"Great, this means I have to clean up all these sake bottles!" Rangiku moaned. Then she realised something and smiled. She picked up a bottle and began disposing of it. Into her stomach.

"It does sound more mature. Maybe while we're there we can find some other way to smash their heads in." Kukaku said and Yoruichi laughed.

"Maybe we can trip them onto each other and take a photo of it and post it in the Shinigami Weekly." She laughed.

"Yeah. Anybody got a camera?" Kukaku asked. "I do! I take it whenever Taicho and me go to the living realm!" Rangiku cheered, pulling out a disposable camera.

In the guy's room, Toshiro shook his head. There were times he wished the creator of cameras would just drop dead. Once Rangiku took a photo of him while he was sleeping. And another while he was changing shirts.

"So we're going?" Isane asked. "Yeah, tell Yumi we'll be right out." Yoruichi said and Isane trotted to the door, Yumichika was still waiting. "We'll be right out. Go ahead without us." She said. Yumichika nodded and headed back to his room.

* * *

_Back At The Guys' Room..._

"Where's Renji with those guys? They were supposed to be here ten minutes ago." Kyouraku said, tapping his foot with his arms crossed.

"It's a bunch of drunk men, they're probably too hard to get off their asses." Ichigo said.

"Good thing we sent Izuru to get them." Shuhei said. _"Sonny! I ain't goin' nowhere! I need another drink, whose got the cash? Oh that's right, Setsa has all the cash! Where is he?!" _A man slurred in the hallway.

"_What do you mean I got the cash?! I gave it to Kusuki!" _Another man yelled. _"I ain't got it! I thought we left it on the counter in the bar! Damn it Yousuke!"_ The shouting went on. _"WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP?!" _Renji's voice roared.

Kyouraku motioned for everyone to vacate the room, so the drunks could come in. They slipped out the other door.

The door flew open and Renji and Izuru were dragging three drunken men into the room. "Dammit, you guys weigh a ton!" Renji cursed. They dropped them and ran out of the room.

"Okay, so Yumichika will enter the room and go out this door. Then we wait for the women to get here and they'll go in and the drunken men will do their stuff. Then when we hear the screaming, we jump in to the rescue and the rest will unfold itself." Kyouraku explained.

They all stood outside their room in the hallway, around the corner so they wouldn't be seen when the women came.

Hitsugaya was just there as a viewer, he had no intention of acting in on this in any way.

"Shh, here they come." Ichigo said. They heard the giggles and peeked around to see Yumichika go into the room and shut the door. A few seconds later he came out the side door. "Everything's set." He whispered. "Good." Kyouraku said and peeked around.

They saw Yoruichi leading them, their giggles and whispers were very suspicious. They had to turn off the microphone to avoid getting caught.

They knocked on the door. "Hmm. That's funny, I thought this was their room? It's the room Yumichika said to go to." Isane said. "Maybe they didn't hear your soft knock." Kukaku said and began knocking the door with her fist.

'_Who is it?! Whaddya want?! Is it Ryusuke, the tightwad who owes me 3400 yen?!"_ A man yelled within. "Huh?" Kukaku said, bewildered. She opened the door and all the women stepped in, the door shutting behind them.

A few seconds went by and nothing happened. "Do you suppose the drunks passed out?" Shuhei asked. "Probably. Damn it! There goes a perfect plan-" "EEEEEEEEEEK!!" They heard and jumped.

A bunch of frightened screams and shrieks were heard from the room. "There's our cue. Let's go!" Kyouraku said and they sprinted around the corner and burst into their room.

"Oh hello handsome!" A drunken man said and he and the other two jumped onto the guys. Mostly Ichigo Renji and Shuhei. They were all stacked up on one another in awkward positions.

"EYAAAA! WHAT THE HELL?!" They shouted as the drunken men snuggled and cooed on top of them. That's when a couple of flashes went off.

They looked up and all the women were rolling on the floor, bursting with laughter. Rangiku with her camera.

"GOTCHA!!" They all shouted together.

"WHA?!" The men gasped. "You've just been tricked." "Looks like the fools just got fooled!" "That's what you get for eavesdropping!" They giggled.

"Wait a second! What's going on?!" Izuru asked.

"And get off me!" Ichigo shouted. "Alright Yousuke, you and your buddies can get off 'em now." Rangiku said with a wide grin. "Aww, but he's such a hottie." He whined.

"C'mon big boy." She laughed as she picked him up off the floor. Setsu and Kusuki got up too, although reluctantly.

"Okay, come in and have a seat. We'll explain what happened." Kukaku said. Everyone came in and sat in a circle.

Rangiku began. "Okay, so Yumichika, Shuhei, and Ikkaku told us you guys were here. That you had eavesdropped on us in the baths. Well we wanted to teach you a lesson. So Soi Fon volunteered and went up into the vents above your room. See?" She pointed to an air conditioning vent above them.

"I stayed quietly up there and listened in on your plan. When I realized what you were going to do I went back and told the girls everything." Soi Fon said.

"So we purposely through our clothes around like that so you'd think we were fooling around and put that tear in Yoruichi's robe too. We also set that glass of water there too, just in case." Kukaku said.

"So when Shuhei, Ikkaku and Yumichika came, we were all set, we just had to give you a hand." Rangiku said.

"So how'd you know what we were doing after that?" Kyouraku asked. "Remember when Yoruichi put her hand on your shoulder Shuhei?" Rangiku asked. Shuhei gave a confused look, then Izuru looked into his collar.

"Hey! There's a microphone clipped into your collar Shuhei!" He exclaimed.

"Yup, we put that there so we could keep a surveillance on you. It worked too. We knew what you were planning. And we faked our plan so you could counter us. We were one step ahead of you the whole time." Yoruichi explained.

"So when we heard you wanted to sick drunkies on us, I went to the bar and met these three: Yousuke, Setsu and Kusuki. They were nice guys and agreed to assist us." Rangiku explained.

"I don't believe it." Renji sighed. "Believe it." Rukia smirked.

"It wasn't until they agreed that I found out they were homosexual." Rangiku pointed out. The guys gave her a confused look.

"Oh my god, you don't know what that means do you?" They shook their head.

Rangiku burst out laughing. "It means their gay! They like men!" She explained and all the guys gave then shocked and disgusted looks. "No wonder that guy called me handsome." Renji murmured.

The girls were laughing all over again. "It was just so perfect. So we asked them to make a little noise and jump you guys when you "came to the rescue". Then I got some perfect snapshots of you guys." Rangiku laughed and held up the camera.

"Hey! Give that here!" Ichigo said and reached for it. Rangiku tossed it to Yoruichi.

"Okay, so, here's the deal. We won't develop these pictures and show them to all of Soul Society in Shinigami Weekly,_ if_ you do us a favor." She smiled wickedly. "What kind of favor?" Kenpachi asked.

"You have to do something... to make up for eavesdropping." Kukaku said and grinned widely.

"Like what?" Ikkaku asked. The girls looked at each other and giggled.

"You have to run through the onsen in your underwear." Yoruichi said. "What?! No way!" All the men shouted.

"Then I guess Soul Society will be pleased to see their taichos, fukutaichos, 3rd seats, 5th seats and substitutes in a very nice position with a couple of gays." Rangiku said with a sly grin.

"Matsumoto, you wouldn't dare." Hitsugaya said with a warning glare. "Oh don't worry Taicho. You don't have to, since you refused to be part of it, you don't have to do the favor." Rangiuk assured. "Oh, then do what you like." He said and turned from everyone.

"Traitor." Kyouraku whined quietly, Nanao's foot appeared in his face. "Taicho, I'm ashamed of you, sneaking around trying to play dirty tricks on us when _we're_ the victims here!" She growled and shoved her foot down harder.

Yachiru jumped onto Ikkaku's head. "Baldy! You and Peacock-Brow should know better then to play mean tricks on me. This means candy duty for three months." She smiled widely and beagn jumping from one head to the other.

"No! Not candy duty!" Ikkaku exclaimed. "Candy duty?" Ichigo asked. "It's when they have to find and feed her candy. And sometimes she bites into more than just candy." Kenpachi explained.

"Damn." Renji said. "Yeah, so it's decided .Either run in your underwear or get plastered all over Soul Society." Yoruichi smirked.

All the men looked at each other. What was worse, just running in your underwear one time? Or being laughed at by multiple Shinigami for up to 6 months?

They chose running one time in their underwear.

* * *

_Half An Hour Later..._

"I hate my life." Izuru said as he ran through the onsen. "I hope to god they don't have cameras in here." Shuhei said. "I hope to god nobody we pass has a camera." Renji said.

They all ran through the onsen, in nothing but their underwear. The girls laughed their asses off as they watched. It was too funny. When were you ever going to get another chance to see this? When they weren't looking Rangiku snapped a couple more pictures of them.

A little vacation memory. The title: Idiots who eavesdropped and had to drop their pants.

A few minutes later they came back and got back into their robes. Pretending that it didn't just happen. The girls had their laughs and said they were even.

Thank god because they can't deal with anymore surprises.

* * *

That's it! Chapter 3! Whoo! I had fun with this. I can't believe I made them run in their underwear. Oh well. I just couldn't make Hitsugaya run in underwear, it didn't seem right. Plus I love him more than anyone else in this show. Other than Rangiku.

Well, there's another chapter. It's not over yet. So stay tuned for it. We're nearing the end though. But don't worry. Like I said, this is only the first story of the series.

Laterz! RedPearlVoice.

* * *


	4. Alone In The Moonlight Part 1

* * *

YOOHOO!!! Before I begin I'd like to give shout-out thanks to the following people for their reviews. **Sweet Yet Painful, indigoia, Kage of Seireitei, Blitch, Rachel Noelle, Kohryu, Rai-Kata Reese, and batfink. Agent-G**, while I appreciate the review, it was just a list of complaints, I'm sorry but I have no intention of changing anything. Sorry. You're rules mean nothing to me. I write how I please. And i apologize for the lateness, my computer lost internet for a while. On with the chapter. The lovey dovey parts start now!

* * *

_**Onsen Trip**_

**Chapter 4**

Alone In The Moonlight Part 1

So the worst was over. The guys had eavesdropped, the girls found out about it and got back at them for it.

Of course now that it's over. What are they going to do now? What else is there to do? Just hang out with one another. Although, not everyone thinks three's company is fun. Some people prefer two...

"You guys should've seen your faces when they jumped on you! It was hilarious!" Yachiru cackled. "Alright, shut up already! We're past this, so stop bringing it up!" Ikkaku snapped.

"Aw, we're just kidding Baldy!" Yachiru said as she scarfed down soba buns she called for just minutes ago.

Ikkaku grumbled and noticed how a few people were missing. "Where is everyone?" He asked.

"Everyone went to go around the onsen and try to relax." Isane said, she was reading a book, she thought that was relaxing.

"Then where's Yumichika?" Ikkaku asked, even he was gone. "I think he went to spa with Yoruichi, Soi Fon and Kukaku." Kiyone said. "The spa?!" Ikkaku shrieked. "Yeah, he said tonight's events made him break out so he went to try and "reclaim his beauty"." Isane said.

"Bastard, leaving me alone like this." He grumbled. _Screw this, I'm going to the bar!_ He shouted in his mind before stomping out of the room and slamming the door.

* * *

"Such a lovely moon." Unohana said softly as she sipped her tea. Kenpachi grumbled and took a shot of his sake. They sat on a bench outside the onsen on the deck. It was reserved for looking out over the vast plantation of Rukongai and Seireitei's walls.

The full moon made sitting there even more great. "So tell me..." She began, Kenpachi's eyes glanced to her. "What do you think about when you gaze at the moon?" She asked.

The question itself wasn't as weird as the look she gave him. Her smile was soft and her eyes were shimmering in the moonlight. Kenpachi felt stiff. "I don't know... the moon makes me think of a lot of things actually. Like swords." He grumbled.

"Swords, huh? Such a violent thing to think about. Whenever I look at the moon, I always think of butterflies and fireflies." She said and glanced back up at the moon.

"Huh?" He murmured. "You know, I think of the moon as the butterfly, that has great wings that shine brighter than the rest of the world. Then the stars are the fireflies, whose glow only complements the moons beauty." She explained.

"Hmm. Such a weird thought." He grumbled again and took another shot of sake. Unohana chuckled. "It's certainly not as strange as swords." She said.

"Hmph, swords have their own way of showing off beauty. Like when they're covered in blood." He grinned. Unohana shook her head. "That only deepens it's pain." She said. "Huh?" He sounded again.

"A blade that is only used for killing only pains the sword. A blade that is used for saving lives only strengthens the sword." She explained.

"Doesn't make sense to me. The only reason a sword exists is to kill people and triumph over those who are strong." Kenpachi scoffed.

"Not necessarily." She said. She placed a hand on his. After all the conversations they've had in the past, this is the first time she's ever touched his hand like this.

It almost made him nervous. Almost.

"A sword is used to protect lives, and at times they have to be used to destroy them. But when you know that taking this life means saving another, then it will give you strength to go on." She explained with a soft expression.

For once, Kenpachi was speechless and could not respond.

She chuckled and removed her hand to glance up at the moon once more. "So think about it now. What do you think about when you gaze up at the moon?" She asked again. He shook himself to get his mind working again.

"I think about how my sword might've saved a lot of lives?" He responded and glanced at the moon too. Unohana nodded with a content smile. "That's what true strength is." She said and leaned her head on his shoulder. Satisfied to finally plan the seed of truth in his head.

Kenpachi actually blushed, while he was sober.

* * *

"Ah! This is good stuff. Want some Nanao-chan?" Shunsui asked as he held out a bottle to her. "I told you no!" She hissed. "Aw, but it's so good. Have you ever tasted this?" He asked. "I'm well aware of the taste of sake, which is why I don't drink the stuff." She huffed.

They were sitting outside on the wooden porch, with their legs hanging off the side.

"Kyouraku-taicho. I know you're aware of what I said in the baths, if you didn't mention drinking I might consider going on an actual date with you." She said and pushed up her glasses.

"You're right. I'll put this away." He said. He took the bottle and leaned to the side away from Nanao so she couldn't see and chugged it away, some spilling down his chin. When the bottle was empty he pushed it away and turned his attention back to Nanao.

"So whaddya wanna talk about?" He asked. She looked at him with a confused look. "You just drank that whole bottle didn't you?" She asked skeptically.

"No! Whaddya talkin' about?" He laughed. "Taicho I think I have to start paying the bars not serve you." She sighed.

"Then I simply gotta pay 'em more to serve me." He slurred. "That's funny, because most of the time you're borrowing your money from me." She scoffed and up her glasses again.

"That's because I'm always short on cash." He said. "Because you blow all your money on paying off your bet debts to Matsumoto and everyone." She pointed out.

"That's because I keep kidding myself when I think I can out-drink Rangiku-chan. There's -hic- no way anyone can possibly do that." He slurred.

Nanao sighed. "You need serious help Taicho." Nanao said. "Then why don't you help me my sweet Nanao-chan." He chuckled. "Who's your sweet Nanao-chan?" She demanded. "Why you are of course. There's no one I'd rather have as a lieutenant than you." He said. Nanao felt blush coming to her cheeks.

"Oh my! Are you blushing, Nanao-chan?! You never blush! To think! I made my Nanao-chan blush!" Shunsui cheered, pulling out confetti from his robes, where it came from, neither Nanao or himself knew. (A.N. Not even I know where it came from XD)

"Stop that!" She growled, the red failing to disappear.

"But I can't, I'm so happy. I actually made Nanao-chan blush!" Kyouraku smirked. Nanao blushed more. "You don't have to throw a little party about it." She turned away to hide her glowing cheeks.

"Aww, Nanao-chan doesn't have to be ashamed!" He teased. Nanao didn't want to admit it, but she was actually having fun with this.

"Nanao-chan?" He said. "Just because you got me to blush, doesn't mean anything." She said with her back still to him.

"Would you feel less embarrassed if I gave you a little kiss to make it go away?" He whispered puckering up to smooch the blush away.

Nanao's face went red everywhere and a loud smack was heard in the whole area. Shunsui had a red hand print on his cheek.

He suddenly burst out with laughter. Nanao made an angry face, how was her smacking him funny? "There we go! That's the Nanao-chan I know." He cheered. "Huh?" She grumbled. "Sure, making you nervous was fun, but I like the strong Nanao-chan who is impervious to my seductive charms." He said.

Nanao was silent for a moment. Then she smiled. "Taicho..." She started. He leaned in. "You're some kind of stupid." He fell onto the floor. "Oh!" He grunted.

"You know, you might be stupid, but I think sometimes you let on more than stupidity." She said, Shunsui rolled his head to look at her.

"At times your annoying and a complete imbecile. But at other times, you show that you care and are willing to do anything. I'm starting to think that maybe you're really worth harboring feelings for." She said with a small smile. Kyouraku felt his eyes widen.

Did she just say she harbored feeling toward him?? Or does he need his ears checked?

"Usually this is where the male responds to a confession." She fronwed. Kyouraku sat up instantly and grabbed her hand. "Ooh! Nanao-chan, I'm so happy! I'm glad you feel the same way! And it's not the sake talking, but I really think you're cute in the moonlight too!" Maybe it was the sake talking.

Nanao chuckled. "I think it is the sake talking, but then again, when is it never the sake talking?" She asked and laughed. Shunsui watched as Nanao giggled. He hardly ever saw her laugh, let alone giggle, he was glad it was him that made her start this melodic bubbly laughter.

"So... Do you wanna go get some tea, and then go for a stroll around the onsen?" He asked, even though he saw it already when he ran through it in his underwear. (A.N. Shudders...)

Nanao made a thoughtful face. "Hmm. Now that's the first time you've asked me anywhere without sake." She laughed again. "But I'd love to. Just let me go get my money." She said and stood up.

Kyouraku watched as she stood. She turned and then halted for a second. "But, I want to do something before you do something to make me want to forget it." She said. Kyouraku watched as she turned and bent down and pressed her lips to his cheek.

His cheeks went tomato red. "There might be more where that came from if you behave for the rest of the evening." She said with a sly smile and trotted inside. He placed a hand on his cheek.

He smirked. "I better start making room in my apartment!" He cheered quietly.

* * *

On the plantation Momo sat on a rock next to Izuru, they were silent and fidgeting a lot. "So I'm really sorry for eavesdropping earlier." He said, he had been apologizing all night. "For the last time, it's no big deal." She laughed.

"I can't help it, I feel bad for overhearing something so huge over a rock instead of actually seeing you say it to me." He said. "I would've liked that but I think that this was a great way to confess my feelings." She said.

"Wha??" He shrieked. "I mean, saying it like that was taking off all my embarrassment and fear away. I mean I knew you wouldn't be angry about it, but I was still scared." She explained.

"When I woke up from my coma, I felt so bad for everyone. Because I was a part of the reason for their pain. I still feel horrible for attacking Shiro like that. And I attacked you too." She said, little tears springing.

"Momo." Izuru whispered. "But I felt better when everyone was coming to see me in recovery. They said they were happy I was finally awake and that they hope I got well soon. Then you came to see me..." She looked to him.

"You came to see me more than anyone else, even Shiro." She smiled widely.

"I-I just felt a little responsible for your coma and you're a great friend and all." He stuttered, she found it funny.

"But Izuru, what I said in the hot springs was the truth, I do like you, but I didn't know how much. But now I think I'm sure." She said with a small smile. Izuru's heart raced in his chest, threatening to jump out.

"I think I'm in love with you." She whispered. Her eyes that were usually so sad, were full of truth and happiness, he had to believe her words as he stared into them.

His cheeks were bright red and his eyes were wide. She really did love him.

"Dude, you need to make a move and fast." Shuhei's words echoed in his mind. He was right, now was his chance to confess to Momo.

"I-I..." He had a hard time to find the words in his jumbled mind. "I love you too." He finally said. She smiled a smile he had never seen before. Her smile was wide and content, it was the kind of smile you'd see a girl wear when she was at her happiest. And Momo was.

"I'm so happy you feel the same Izuru." She said and leaned her head onto his shoulder. Izuru felt nervous, he had never felt this much contact with her.

He lifted his slightly trembling arms and wrapped them around her shoulders. Hey, he was nervous as hell, your arms would be trembling too.

She sighed as she sank into his warmth, he was so soft to her. She was so fitting in his arms, like she was made to be in them. Kira felt the red brighten as he rested his chin on top of her head.

Being in a coma got her thinking, there were many people she wanted to say sorry to. She kept thinking that she was going to be executed for acting the way she did. She thought she might have to say sorry to only one person.

A lot of the time she thought she wanted to say it to Hitsugaya, but now that she knows her true feelings, she would've said sorry to the one she truly loved; Kira Izuru.

Thinking something like that, she gently removed her head from his shoulder and stared up at him. He blushed like mad, she looked so cute with the calm and sweet expression on her face. He couldn't help himself. He leaned down and captured her lips. She returned the gesture.

To Kira, this was a dream come true. To Momo, this was the happiest night of her life.

* * *

"See, I was right! You are an idiot!" Rukia roared. Yelling from the bathroom. "It's your own damn fault, you jumped on me and that why the tea flew into the air and landed on your head." Renji said with his arms crossed outside the door. The sink in the bathroom went on.

"You are so dead when I get out of here!" Rukia sounded. Renji just shrugged. "I've known you since we were kids, there's no way you can take me down. And i'm a lieutenant, like i'd let an unseated shinigami beat me." He said.

"Funny how you say that when Ichigo kicked your ass, and he wasn't even legally a shinigami." Rukia smirked. "That doesn't count, because i was upset that day!" He shouted. "Upset about what?" She demanded. "What else, your execution." He shouted back. Rukia was quiet for a few minutes.

"So don't talk to me about kicking my ass, because I've gotten better since then. And i know i'd beat you in an instant." He added.

"You wanna bet?" She asked. "I'm willing to bet Zabimaru that you can't win." He smirked. "Just shut up!" She growled. He stood out there for several more minutes before Rukia opened the door, in a new robe and wet hair.

"You never even apologized." She grumbled with a frown and began walking out of the room. "Okay fine, I'm sorry I spilled tea on you." He said, she knew it was just a sarcastic joke to him.

"Say sorry to Sode No Shirayuki when I freeze your ass when we get back!" She roared. Renji laughed. "You wouldn't." He challenged. They began staring down each other, sparks flying. He pissed her off so bad sometimes. And vice versa.

She growled and turned to keep walking. Renji folded his hands on the back of his head and followed her. For a pipsqueak she was such a big volcano. Always erupting over the smallest things, even if they were her own fault.

"So your going to mad at me all night, huh?" Renji asked. "I could very well try." Rukia steamed. "Try? Does that mean you like me so much that you can't bare to be angry at me for long periods of time?" He teased. "You have no right to tease my feelings!" She shouted and turned to him. Renji was taken back a bit to see her sad face.

He felt bad. "H-Hey, I didn't mean it. Really." He said trying to calm her down.

"Honestly, I'm starting to think liking you was a mistake!" She said angrily and turned to begin stalking off. The water had dripped from her hair and onto the floor, so when she began walking she slipped and began to fall forward.

"Hey!" He called and lunged forward to catch her before her nose could touch the floor. He grabbed her by the shoulders and spread his legs to balance himself so he wouldn't drop her or him.

Rukia's eyes were wide as she stared at the floor that was only a centimeter away from the tip of her nose. "Are you alright?" Renji asked. "Y-Yeah. Thanks." She choked out. She placed her hands on the floor to hold herself up on her own. She turned her head to look at Renji.

She blushed when she found their faces just a few centimeters away from each other. He blushed too. "U-Uh..." He stuttered. He was frozen in his place, she was too.

"I'm sorry for teasing you, I didn't think about how sensitive it was to you." He apologized, she smiled when she heard the sincerity in his voice.

She gave a light chuckle. "It's fine. But you owe me for the tea incident earlier." She smirked. "I keep telling you that was your own fault." He frowned, but with playful intent. "Doesn't matter. But I think I know how you can repay me." She said with a little red tint on her cheeks.

"How?" He asked.

He wasn't expecting her to press her lips to his.

When she pulled away his face was redder than his hair. "You can spar with me when we get back. I want to see just how tough you are." She smirked.

Then he smirked as well. "You're on!" He chuckled and pressed his lips to hers again.

"Hey! Love birds! Get a -hic- room!" They heard a male drunk voice shout. Both pulled away and blushed like crazy.

_Wow, what a mood killer... _They thought.

* * *

Hitsugaya sat out on the balcony on the northern side of the onsen. Just across the hall from the spa. It was a nice view from there.

Very quiet, which is just what he wanted. Peace and quiet. Away from all the giggling and laughing and drunk yelling. This is what he called relaxing. Sitting on the ledge of the balcony, one leg hanging over the side, the other bent against his chest with his arm slung over it, just gazing into the distance.

He was so relaxed, he didn't feel the presence coming until it was too late.

A pair of smooth hands appeared in front of his eyes and he heard a familiar giggle, along with something brushing against his back. "Guess _who_, Taicho!" A voice said sweetly.

"What're you doing, Matsumoto?" He asked in an annoyed tone. "Wow, you got it right on the first try! That's really good!" She said, amazed.

"I hardly think anybody would get it wrong, you don't exactly try to hide what gives it away." He grunted and removed her hands.

"So what're you doing out here all by yourself?" She asked. "You know, everyone's with someone and having a good time. But your out here all alone." She added, hopping up on the ledge to sit next to him.

"Maybe I _wanted_ to be alone." He said simply. He felt a little nervous sitting alone with Matsumoto, especially after hearing her say all those things earlier. What would he say if she brought it up?

"Now why would you want to be alone? You know what they say, one is the loneliest number." She said and held up a single finger.

"But two, two's company can be more fun than you think. But I'll agree that three is sometimes a crowd." He rolled his eyes.

"You and numbers don't go well." He commented. "Well, I may not be best with math, but I do know how to have fun. And you sir need to loosen up. It's your day off after all, you should come with me to explore the onsen." She suggested.

"Haven't you already explored enough?" He asked, one eyebrow raised. "I wanted to, but I was having too much fun with everyone to actually go look around. So c'mon, what do you say? Wanna go look around?" She asked.

Now that he thought about it, he never did go look around and see the place. There were a few things he wanted to see before he left.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt." He murmured. "Good! C'mon then, let's go." She grabbed his hand and turned them around to hop off the ledge and walked him to the door to go inside.

She didn't exactly drag him, just lightly pulled him. Her hand still grasped his gently and he couldn't help but blush when she didn't let go as they walked down the halls.

He tried to keep his mind on something else, but every time his gaze dropped to their hands the heat would return to his cheeks. She paid no mind to it, like it was something they'd done for years.

They kept quiet as they walked through the onsen. Walking by the spa, waving hi to Kukaku, Soi Fon, Yoruichi, and Yumichika, who were giving them a strange look. Probably because of their linked hands. All four were getting pedicures at the moment. Hitsugaya shuddered at the thought of Ayasegawa enjoying that.

"_He just likes to explore how the other side feels like." _Matsumoto once said when he asked about him. _"He knows how a man feels about beauty, but he wants to explore how a woman sees and feels beauty. I guess he took it to the next level." _She explained.

They passed the spa and began walking passed the bar. Hitsugaya was a bit surprised that she ignored all the drunken men cheering at her and the overpowering smell of alcohol.

In fact, he was surprised she was even there at all when she could've just gone straight into the bar.

"Hi Shuhei! Hi Ikkaku!" She waved. Hisagi waved and went back to cheering 'chug chug' for Ikkaku who was gulping down a bottle of Sake.

After passing the bar, they went through several halls with guest rooms and ended up passing by the garden which led to the plantation. Matsumoto gasped at all the beautiful flowers growing there.

She even giggled as she pointed out their division flower blooming in the corner. All the while he just stood and looked around, with the occasional glance at their conjoined hands. Every time his face grew red again.

It didn't help when she'd look down and flash him an appreciative smile, he had to look away to hide the growing blush.

As they walked past the entrances to the hot springs, they spotted Nanao and Kyouraku. Nanao had her arm lopped through Kyouraku's.

"Ah! Hiya Rangiku-chan! Hitsugaya-kun!" Hitsugaya grunted a hello and Rangiku smiled widely.

"Hi Shunsui, Nanao!" She greeted. Hitsugaya felt the heat rise to his face again when he saw Kyouraku's eyes locked onto their hands.

Kyouraku smiled widely and leaned over to whisper something in Matsumoto's ear.

"You're one to talk Mr. Arm-Link." She smirked as she gazed at their link arms, he just chuckled. "It wasn't my idea." He said as he threw a glance at Nanao, who had a tint of red on her delicate cheeks.

"I did it! I made her blush again!" He cheered. "Oh shut up!" Nanao said and turned her head away.

"Well, let's not take up anymore of each other's time, we've got sights to see. See you." Matsumoto said and pulled Hitsugaya with her as they walked by them.

"Bye-bye Rangiku-chan, Hitsugaya-kun." Kyouraku waved and he and Nanao continued their own walk.

Matsumoto stopped at the corner to the next hall, and looked back to watch them walk away. "I see Nanao took my advice." She murmured to herself. "What advice?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I told Nanao to play it cool tonight and give Kyouraku a chance. She was a bit embarrassed to talk about it but I guess it did her some good. I did the same for Momo and Kira" She laughed lightly.

"Why do you do it? Talk to people about their private lives?" He asked. "Well, I only do it when I see the good connections they have. Sometimes all they need is a good push to get them to take care of the rest themselves. And that's all I do, is give a little push." She explained.

He took that into consideration. She didn't always meddle with peoples lives, most of the time they came to her and asked for that push.

"So, can I ask you something?" He asked, red covering every inch of his cheeks.

"Of course." She gave him a look, like she knew what he was going to ask. "You can ask anything you want."

He swallowed hard before he spoke. "Did you really mean what you said in the hot spring? About you choosing me out of all the men you know?" He asked nervously. She was a bit taken back by the question. But then she smiled and laughed a hearty laugh.

"Of course I did. You are so adorable when your nervous!" She squealed, and let go of his hand long enough to pick him up and hug him tightly.

He once again found himself in between her breasts, suffocating.

"Mafumoto! Le oh! I'm fuffohating!!!" She heard him roar, although it was just a muffle as he struggled to get free.

"Hm?" She mumbled and loosened her hug, his head thrust back, gasping. "I said let go, I'm suffocating!" He yelled. "Oh! Why didn't you just say so?" She giggled and put him down, his face completely red.

"Aw! You look so cute when your embarrassed!" She giggled and pinched his bright cheek. He just growled and smacked her hand away, and began walking in the opposite direction.

"Aw, c'mon Taicho, you know I'm just teasing!" She couldn't stop giggling.

But even though he should be really angry right now, he's not. He felt a little happy to know that she liked him with that much admiration and loyalty. That she'd choose him over all the other men she knew.

He smiled as he walked several steps ahead of her. He knew as much as she did that she would always follow him, even in the game of love.

And that's why he liked her...

* * *

Well that's all for this chapter. Now i know what your thinking. WHAT ABOUT THE ICHIHIME?! Well i'll tell you, they get their OWN CHAPTER! A whole chapter of just IchiHime for you fans out there. Now, this is the first time i've written any stories for anyone other than HitsuMatsu so i'm sorry if my little couples weren't up to your interests. But i tried with what i had and this is what came out.

Anyway, next chapter: **Alone In The Moonlight Part 2**. Read it, or beat it!!! JK. XD

Laterz!!! RedPearlVoice.

* * *


	5. Alone In The Moonlight Part 2

* * *

Yo!!! Ima here to kick romance into gear! I promised you all a whole IchiHime chapter, well here it is at last. It's funny, a multi-pairing story, and one couple has a chapter all to themselves. That seems a little unfair. I know, to make it fair, i'll have the other peoples mentioned somewhere. But when is a secret. Read and see. Tee hee! Let the party begin...

* * *

**_Onsen Trip_**

**Chapter 5**

Alone In The Moonlight Part 2

Ichigo lay in the grass outside the onsen, it got to be too noisy in there. He had seen all he wanted to see and had enough drama for the evening. So he decided to see what was outside the onsen.

When he got out, he found a quiet and very small but still cozy meadow. It was outside the garden so there were plenty of trees and plants sprouting around. It was a very beautiful and peaceful sight.

As he lay, he watched the stars above him, they twinkled and sparkled around the moon that's bright glow illuminated everything. He closed his eyes whenever the light breeze brushed over him and sighed.

Now that, is how you relax, he thought.

In truth, it was very calming to just lay there and not worry about someone bothering you. Or so he thought.

He felt a little spirit pressure coming from behind, and scowled, his eyes still closed. He sat up. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was out here!" He heard a small voice squeak.

He turned his head to see Orihime standing at the top of the small mound that hid him from the onsen, if he was laying down. No wonder she didn't see him. "No no, you're fine, i thought you were one of those crazy people." He said calmly. "Oh, i see." She smiled. "May i join you?" She asked. "Sure." He said and scooted over, offering her to sit down.

She walked over and sat down, they were no more than several feet apart. She looked up at the moon. A very popular thing to view tonight, isn't it?

"The onsen is really a beautiful place, very relaxing." She said after a few moments of complete and shy silence. "Yeah, it is." He answered. They weren't exactly leading up to a peaceful conversation. Just embarrassing silence.

"It's too bad Sado-kun and Ishida-kun couldn't come." She said with a little regret in her eyes. "I invited them but they said no. Chad went to Mexico and Uryu wanted to stay at the hospital." Ichigo said with his arms crossed. He remembered that smug look Uryu gave him as he said something funny. However he said it so quiet he barely heard it all.

_"Inoue-san shou- be -pany for you." _That was all he heard. Ichigo couldn't hear it all because the moron had said it too quietly. When he asked what he said, the quincy merely replied, _"I think you'll understand on the trip. Have fun."_

The mere thought of the bastard made Ichigo more edgy than he was already. It had something to do with Orihime though he wasn't sure how. What did Inoue have to do with the trip, and how did he know she was going. Unless...

"Did you invite Uryu too?" Ichigo asked suddenly, causing her to jump a little. "I did, but he turned me down, and then i wanted to ask Sado-kun, but then Kuchiki-san told me it was an all females trip, so i had to keep quiet." That explains how he knew she was going.

Then why didn't he tell Ichigo? Obviously the weirdo had something stupid in mind.

"Little creep." Ichigo muttered. "Huh? You say something Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked. "Uh, no." He said and turned his attention to something else.

_"Oooh! Look at the flowers Ken-chan! They're so pretty!" _They heard Yachiru's high voice shout. _"Tch, no big deal, they're just plants." "Kenpachi, how could you say that? Plants are very important to us. Without plants there'd be no air." _Unohana's calm voice said.

_"Yeah Ken-chan! Listen to Brady-Lady! Hey, isn't that Shorty and Carrot-Top over there in the back?" _Yachiru asked. "Shorty and Carrot-Top? Does she mean Renji and Rukia?" Ichigo asked aloud.

_"Hey! It is! Hey, why are their faces touching like that? And where's his hand going?" _Yachiru asked. At the first sign of realization, both Ichigo's and Orihime's faces went red.

_"Eeek! What're you guys doing here?!" _Rukia's voice squeaked. _"We weren't doing anything i swear!" _Renji's panicked voice roared. _"That's not how we saw it." _Kenpachi said.

_"Oh my, if we're interrupting, please forgive us." _Unohana said calmly. _"What's all the commotion about in here?" _Yoruichi's voice asked.

_"We just walked in on what should be private." _Unohana explained. _"Is that all? I've done it three times already. The first was out on the plantation with Momo and that Izuru guy. The second was over in our room with Rangiku and Hitsugaya - and let me tell you that was a very funny encounter - and then the third was in the guys' room with Kyouraku and Nanao, and i'd rather not go into that one..." _Yoruichi explained.

Their faces still red, they leaned into the direction of the conversation, curious of where this was going.

_"I'm glad to see everyone got together with their significant other." _Yumichika stated bluntly. _"How so?"_ Soi Fon asked. _"Well, all the girls who said they liked someone here ended up getting together. So it's pretty much all-" "All happy endings for the gossipers and eavesdroppers." _Yoruichi finished.

_"Right."_ Yumichika said. Ichigo and Orihime thought of an exception to that statement:

Them.

Now that they were reminded of that little conversation in the hot springs, it made the air more stifling. The silence made them both blush even redder, neither knowing who to break the ice.

In this case it was Orihime who decided to end the uncomfortable silence.

"Umm, Kurosaki-kun?" She said lowly. Ichigo's eyes flashed over to her. "About that talk in the hot springs... I wanted to tell you how i felt myself. Not by having it blurted out over a rock..." She trailed off a little.

Ichigo just sat and listened.

"I'll understand if you're embarrassed or upset to be around me, but I -" "Hold it!" He suddenly stopped her. Causing her to jump a little.

"Now out of all the crazy things i've heard tonight, that's gotta be the craziest!" He said with a scowl. "Just because i'm aware you like me, doesn't mean i'm ashamed to be around you. Did you really think i was that kind of guy? After everything we've been through do you think i'd isolate you because of your feelings for me?!" He nearly shouted, she turned away from me.

He wasn't having that.

He grabbed her shoulder and lightly turned her around to look him in the eye. He could see she might be on the brink of tears so he better make this quick.

"Inoue, did you seriously think i'd be embarrassed or upset with you? Just because you..." He trailed off, red splashed on his cheeks. Hers too.

"I... I didn't really know what to think. i mean, i thought it would be hard for you to cope because you like Kuchiki-san-" "Whoa whoa whoa! You thought i liked Rukia?! Rukia?! The short annoying wonder?!" He asked, shocked.

With her eyes looking away, she nodded. "Inoue, why would you think i liked Rukia? As if i could, she's more annoying than my father when he attacks me!" He exclaimed.

"Well, i guess it was the influence she made on you." She finally said. "Influence?" He questioned.

"Yes. You see, you were always so determined to protect people with your shinigami powers. The powers _she _gave you. After she came into our lives, everything changed, for better or worse. And i thought that you liked her because you were always protective of her." She explained.

"I'm protective of everyone, Inoue. I protect Rukia, my family, Chad, Uryu, our friends at school. I protect you..." He trailed again.

"You only do because it's what you feel you have to, because no one else will." She said lowly. "You know that's not true, I protect those i care for and those i feel need it. It's just crazy to think that i would do all that just because of Rukia. I mean, i was already doing it before Rukia ever came into our lives." He said.

He remembered beating up those guys for tipping over a flower vase that was left to respect a little girl who died in the area. He was already protecting and helping people and souls long before Rukia ever came to his world.

"I guess that's true." She admitted. "So you see? I'm not mad, or embarrassed by you, not even the slightest. If i was, do you think i would be within ten feet of you right now?" It wasn't exactly the right kind of comparison, but it would work for now.

She nodded. "I'm sorry." She mumbled. "What're you apologizing for? It's not wrong to like someone. And it's not wrong to admit it. Just think, if you hadn't said you liked me in the hot spring, do you think you could've said it in the future? To me and not a group of girls?" He asked.

She fidgeted for a minute to think of her answer. Then shook her head.

"See? If they hadn't blurted it out, then i wouldn't have known, and i wouldn't have realized that i felt the same." He froze.

_Did i really just say that?! _He shouted in his mind. _**I think ya did there king, and check out her expression, priceless...**_ His hollow chuckled darkly. Though he did bring the attention back to Orihime who was frozen where she sat, with a very shocked expression.

"Inoue?" He called, and waved a hand in front of her face. She wasn't budging.

_**Nice going, you made her go into shock!**_ His hollow burst out laughing. "Hey Inoue! Snap out of it!" He said and shook her with the hand that was still grasping her shoulder and had been the whole time.

"What? I'm sorry, i wandered off for a minute. I thought i heard you say..." She stopped herself when she realized she hadn't been daydreaming, the thing telling her she hadn't being Ichigo's serious face.

"You didn't think it, you heard right Inoue." He admitted. Her face went bright red, and her eyes went wide.

"Alright, i'll admit, i wasn't exactly sure how i felt about you when i first heard you liked me. My mind was filled with questions and thoughts that made me question my own feelings toward you. It was sort of a battle with my own heart. I thought maybe i did like you more than a friend, because of all the times you've shown you liked me." She froze again.

"I was such an idiot. All the signs i couldn't see. All the times you've been trying to tell me. All the times Rukia smacked my head." He stared into her wide gray eyes.

"I didn't see what was obviously right in front of me. You've been with me from the start. You were there when i went to save Rukia, you cried for me when you saw i was alive. You were always worried for me even when it was just a hollow, and you've always healed me when i was on the verge of death." She cringed at the last part.

"I suppose i couldn't see it because i always had one thing on my mind; getting stronger so that i could protect everyone and defeat my enemies. But i should've and i'm sorry. I should've seen what a great friend you were and shouldn't have taken your kindness for granted." He said, and he sounded as if he was beating himself up over it now.

"Don't say that." She whispered. "I never felt as if i was ever taken for granted. By anyone. Especially you. I only do what i do because i care. And as you already know, i care for you a lot." She admitted with glowing red cheeks.

"And in case you haven't noticed, i care for you just the same." He admitted. He felt he knew how felt now, why she had such an advantage in his mind.

Because she was important to him.

Not like his family. Not like his friends. Not like Rukia... But like someone he felt he could give his own life to, if it meant keeping them alive. He would do it too.

"I love you Orihime." He heard her sudden intake of breath and saw her eyes go wide. He didn't exactly know what had driven him to say it but it was out in the open now...

It wasn't 'like' as he had put it earlier. No, the correct term he used, was 'love'. And that is what made Orihime go into shock again.

"Orihime?" And then there was the name. She felt shock not only towards the confession but towards the fact that he called her Orihime and not Inoue.

"K-Kurosaki-kun? Do... Do you really mean that, or are you saying it out of pity?" She asked. "Why would i say something that serious out of pity?" He asked, shock crossing his serious expression.

"I don't know, i don't know anything anymore." She said and looked down. Well, maybe she _did_ know one thing.

"I guess all i know is... that i love you too Ichigo." She confessed. Ichigo felt a smile spread over his features.

"Then i guess that's all there really is to know, isn't it?" He asked, causing her eyes to snap up and see the grin on his face. Then she felt a small smile touch her lips. "I guess so." She laughed.

He watched as she giggled a melodic laugh that made his heart flutter for a moment. He watched in awe as the moon's light glittered off her perfect white teeth and glossy lips. Speaking of lips...

He didn't really know why - or when for that matter - he did it, but it was something that had to be done to show his feeling were real.

He grabbed her other shoulder and brought her lips to his. Silencing her beautiful laughter and capturing her in a kiss.

At first her mind was completely blank, and her eyes were so wide she was worried they were gonna pop out of their sockets. Was he really kissing her? Questions ran through her mind and all basically had the same point. Kurosaki Ichigo was really here, kissing her, after telling her he loved her.

After thinking it over a moment, she felt her eyes slide shut and herself leaning into the kiss. She lifted her hand and cupped the side of his face. Ichigo felt a sudden relief because he was worried she would push him away.

After what felt like hours to her, and years to him, they pulled away. Hey, they had to breathe you know...

With red faces, and half shut eyes, they settled themselves into an embrace, with Ichigo's arms around her waist, her head tucked in under his chin, and Orihime cuddled into his chest.

There was nothing to say, no need to speak. They had said it all. They loved one another, and that was that.

They went back to enjoying the silent peaceful surroundings of their little meadow. Gazing up at the moon, and all the little stars that sparkled around it.

Suddenly Uryu's words felt completed. Ichigo pieced together what he heard.

_"Inoue-san should be enough company for you."_

_

* * *

_

"Orihime! Your finally back. And it's late, just what exactly were you doing?" Matsumoto asked with a sly smile as Orihime entered the womens' room later that evening.

"Uh, just wandering around looking at the onsen. I guess i lost track of time." She laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head.

"Alright cut the innocent lies, i saw you two outside the door! Didn't you wonder why the door was cracked open?" Matsumoto laughed and pointed to the door.

Orihime blushed. The halls were empty so they shared a quick goodnight kiss. No big thing, right? Wrong! To Matsumoto, _every_ little thing is something big.

"So c'mon! Tell me about your night! If you do, i'll tell you about mine! I think you'll find the part where Yoruichi came in hilarious, i did." She pressed.

Orihime sighed. This was going to be a very long loooooong night.

* * *

Well there it is, as promised. Sorry it wasn't as long as i'd liked it to have been, but like i said i haven't written any other pairings before. I'm a HitsuMatsu person you know... Anyway, stick around, there's one last chapter to come. Hey, they gotta leave that onsen some time.

So next time: **The Sun Comes After The Moon**.

Remember, read and review! Also, next chapter, read it or beat it.

XD Laterz!!! RedPearlVoice.

* * *


	6. The Sun Comes After The Moon

* * *

Yo!!! At last we reach the end of this beginning to the SWA series. I say that happily because you know this isn't the end. Okay, so I have several ideas as to the plot of the next addition of this series, they're posted in a poll in my profile so go take a look at it and vote, okay? Also, at the bottom of my profile is a brief description of the future fics for the series so read those before voting. So anyway, i now present to you the last chapter of Onsen Trip. Enjoy!!!

* * *

**_Onsen Trip_**

**Chapter 6**

The Sun Comes After The Moon

After one of the craziest nights in Soul Society history, the sun began to rise signaling that the night was over and the day was here. It was agreed that they'd get up a couple hours after sunrise and head back home a little after noon.

Of course, after a night as eventful as the previous one, a lot of people were still too tired to get up at the set time. So while the responsible ones got up, the lazy ones refused to get up. Thus causing very noisy and painful wake-up calls.

"Yoruichi-sama, please wake up." Soi Fon whispered as she shook on Yoruichi's shoulder. "Mmm, five more minutes." She sighed and turned to her side.

"That's what you said five minutes ago!" Kukaku snickered. Soi Fon scowled. Yoruichi always was lazy and never got up on time.

Isane decided that maybe some light would help wake them up so she open the blinds and the sunlight beamed into the room instantly, filling the room with it's warm, bright glow. Yoruichi reacted in a way nobody already awake would imagine.

She grabbed the hand Soi Fon was using to shake her with and pulled her on top of her and used her as a human shield from the sun's rays. "Mmn. Sun makes Kitty go blind." Yoruichi sighed with furrowed brows and cuddled towards Soi Fon who was blushing like crazy.

"Y-Yoruichi-sama! This isn't very appropriate!" Soi Fon stumbled as she tried to remove herself from Yoruichi's arms. Even though this wasn't as bad as she made it out to be, it wasn't good for her reputation to respond positively in current company. All these witnesses. It just got even better as she saw a flash and heard a little snap.

She flashed her head to Kukaku, who borrowed Rangiku's camera, and felt her eyes widen as the camera flashed again. "Oh man, these photos are going into the album. Maybe even Girls' Monthly. I'm sure they'll love some Stealth Force romance." She smirked and flashed the camera again.

"G-Give me that!" Soi Fon demanded and crawled towards Kukaku only to drag Yoruichi (who is still clutching onto her) with her. Kukaku laughed as she snapped a couple more photos before Yoruichi's eyes slowly slid open.

"S-Soi Fon. What're you doing? Don't you know it's wrong to do these kinds of things in the presence of others?" Yoruichi asked with a smirk as she looked over her and Soi Fon's current position. Soi Fon went bright red.

"Y-You grabbed me!" She said and almost forcefully removed herself from Yoruichi's now playful grasp.

"I-I'm going to have a shower." Soi Fon stated as she grabbed her bathing stuff and some clean clothes and headed into the bathroom. "Hey! Want me to wash your back for you?" Yoruichi asked seductively. Soi Fon merely scoffed and slammed the door.

* * *

_During the disturbance in the womens' room, the men had a disturbance of their own..._

"Ikkaku! Wake up you lazy moron!" Yumichika growled as he tugged on Ikkaku's ankle and tried to drag him out of his futon. "Nonya! I'm 'bout to defeat the giant arrancar level hollow of doom!" Ikkaku groaned sleepily.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Renji asked. "It's this dream where all of Soul Society has been assassinated and he's the soul survivor who defeats the enemy and gains the power to repopulate the shingami. It's a very ridiculous dream that'll NEVER HAPPEN!" Yumichika shouted the last part towards Ikkaku who simply scratched himself and continued to sleep.

"Hold on, i've got an idea..." Yumichika smirked and left the room momentarily.

_Inside Ikkaku's dream..._

_The flames roared and growls from multiple small fry hollows were all that were heard. He was surrounded by small fry. How insulting, was that the best the bastard could do?_

_"Nobiro, Hozukimaru!" He smirked and his blade transformed into a spear. Fighting his way through the smaller hollows, he came towards the dome which housed his main opponent. The Arrancar Level Hollow._

_He hopped on top of buildings and cut through any hollow that got in his way, and leaped into the air and was about to call out his bankai when..._

_Rain started pouring down over his head._

_"W-What the hell?! Rain?! Why is it raining! I can't fight with rain pouring down on me! Dammit! My one chance at victory!!" He shouted angrily and stomped towards the hollow anyway. Only to have the water cease touching him._

_"What the?" He turned to see the rain still going, but only in that one spot. He looked above and saw no cover above him. Then the rain moved towards him and began dripping onto his head again. He jumped back a few feet only to have the rain follow him and land on him again._

_"Gah! Damn rain! Get the hell away from me!!!" He shouted angrily and began running away from an ever-growing line of rain. The further away he got the more rain fell._

Real world now...

"D-Damn rain..." Ikkaku grumbled in his sleep. Then slowly opened his eyes to see a pink haired Fukutaicho standing above him drooling waterfalls of saliva on his head. "GAH! WHAT THE HELL?!" Ikkaku screamed.

All around him he could hear people laughing and giggling and could feel gallons of drool on his head. "Lollipop..." He heard Yachiru murmur. _Lollipop?_ He wondered and looked to see Yumichika several inches away, holding a pink and white swirl lollipop out, which was the cause of Yachiru's drool.

"YUMICHIKA!" He roared angrily. "Well done Fukutaicho, here ya go." Yumichika said with a grin and tossed her the lollipop which disappeared into her mouth after being in the air only for a second. "Lollipop!!!" She squealed and devoured the candy whole, spitting out the stick and skipping away.

"Now that your awake we can get started on packing." Ichigo said with a grin. "You're all dead..." Ikkaku growled. "Come off it and get up." Renji said as he ripped the futon from under Ikkaku, causing him to fall forward onto his face. "This trip stinks." He muttered into the floor.

"For you maybe." Ichigo chuckled. "Yeah, just because you got lovey dovey with that Orihime chick, you think this is the best trip ever." Ikkaku murmured.

"Hey! How did you find out about that?" Ichigo demanded, his face going bright red. "Yoruichi-san's giving everyone the inside scoop." Kyouraku said.

"Damn cat woman." Ichigo muttered under his breath. "It could've been worse, she could've been watching you, or walked in on you." Kyouraku said with a light blush.

"I heard about that. What exactly were you doing?" Renji asked. Kyouraku grinned and opened his mouth to say something when Renji immediately closed it for him. "On second thought, i don't wanna know." He said with a light blush.

"She got Rangiku-chan too." Kyouraku said through Renji's hand. "She was with Hitsugaya-taicho at the time too." Yumichika chuckled.

"I wonder what _they_ were doing. Yoruichi said it was hilarious." Renji wondered. "My advice, don't ask the kid. He's already moody enough." Ichigo said.

_"I heard that you idiot!"_ They heard an angry voice call from the bathroom.

"Dang, he must have good hearing." Renji snickered.

* * *

_In the women's room..._

"Rangiku-chan, come on wake up." Hinamori called softly. "No Taicho, ten more minutes." Rangiku murmured into her pillow.

"Rangiku-chan, it's not Toshiro-kun, come on, get up." Hinamori said again. "I've got an idea." Yoruichi said and walked up to Rangiku's sleeping form. She knelt down right next to her head and took in a deep breath, and...

"MATSUMOTO!!!" She shouted. Rangiku let out and shocked squeal and jumped out of the futon. "Owie! That hurt!" She moaned. "You people are so mean." She whined, as the others laughed.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to wake you up?" Kukaku asked.

"No." She answered simply with a grin. "Anyway, we have to pack up, we're leaving soon." Isane said as she walked by with a bag in each hand.

"Aww, we're leaving already?" Rangiku groaned. "Yeah, it was fun but we have to get back to Seireitei. Soul Society is lost without the entire Gotei 13 present." Unohana said as she folded their fresh clean clothes. "True true. We have to get back and see what damage is done." Isane said as she scurried around the room.

With both Isane and Unohana gone, it was be difficult to run 4th division especially when 11th division thugs came in.

After both groups had finished packing and had everything accounted for, they decided to have one last bath in the hot springs before leaving. Of course there was a great laugh before they went in. Everyone gathered together for the first time since last night.

Hitsugaya scowled at Matsumoto and Yoruichi. "Taicho, are you still sore about last night?" Matsumoto asked. He glared harder, with a light blush on his face. "Oh come on, it was just a little kiss, what's so embarrassing about it? So Yoruichi-san bursted in because i forgot to lock the door, it's not that big a deal." Matsumoto said with a shrug. Yoruichi just snickered. "He's probably just upset because he didn't get further." She air suddenly felt colder.

"Hitsugaya-kun, you're going to make the water cold. Who ever heard of a cold springs bath?" Kyouraku whined. "No one, but hey! You guys wanna go into the unisex bath with us?" Kukaku asked with a smirk. "Why yes ma'am!" Kyouraku accepted and stepped forward before he was smacked back by Nanao.

"What a cruel thing to do Nanao." He cried. "We're not going into the unisex baths'!" She growled. the other girls just laughed.

"Are ya sure you don't wanna go into the unisex baths?" Yoruichi smirked as they parted into the womens' baths. "Yes! We're sure!" They shouted as they hastily walked into the mens' and womens' baths.

"No eavesdropping this time!" Rukia shouted over the giant rock.

So with that, everyone enjoyed their bath, got dressed back into their usual wardrobe, and went to get something to eat before leaving.

"Is everyone ready?" Ichigo asked as they gathered at the entrance to the onsen. "Yup. All set." Kukaku said. "Okay then, let's go." Kyouraku said and they walked through the arch and out of the onsen, into Rukongai and towards the Seireitei.

* * *

"Oh Orihime-chan! It was fun while it lasted, but now you have to go! It's so hard to say goodbye but i'll be sure to visit real soon!" Rangiku cried as she hugged Orihime. Orihime in turn was gasping for air.

"R-Rangiku-chan! Air! AIR!" She gasped. "Huh? Oh! Sorry." Rangiku giggled as she released Orihime. "I had a real fun time. We should go again sometime." She insisted.

"Y-Yeah, we should." Orihime smiled. Rangiku held her hand as they opened the Senkaimon for Ichigo and Orihime to go back to Karakura Town.

"Orihime, it's time to go." Ichigo said as he walked up to them. "Okat then! Bye Orihime-chan! Come back and visit soon." Rangiku snatched her up in another hug before turning her over to Ichigo. "You better take good care of her mister, or else you'll have a mouth where your nose used to be!" Rangiku said with a glare as she watched Ichigo take Orihime's hand.

Ichigo nodded nervously and turned to walk through the Senkaimon with Orihime.

"Bye Rangiku-chan! Bye Toshiro-kun." Orihime waved as they went through. "Later Toshiro!" Ichigo called too. "It's Hitsugaya-Taicho!!!" was the last thing they heard as they passed through into Karakura.

* * *

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Ichigo shouldn't have been surprised by the giant foot in his face as he opened his front door. "You're home my son! And... with a girl?" His father freezed in his place on top of Ichigo as he looked at the woman standing with a shocked expression.

"Ichigo! You've brought home my future daughter-in-law! I'm so happy! Masaki! Our son has finally become a man and discovered the female-" "DAD SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ichigo shouted as he drop-kicked his father in the face.

"Geez, you can't knock it off even in front of company. Crazy old goat." Ichigo groaned. He turned to grab Orihime's hand. "C'mon, just ignore them." He said and led her up the stairs to his room.

"I don't believe this! A girl! a pretty girl! In my house! In my son's room! This is the happiest day of my life until they get married and give me beautiful grandkids! Who knows, maybe they'll-" He was interrupted by a box smashing on top of his head. "Shut up down there!" Ichigo called from upstairs.

"Yeesh, crazy old man." Ichigo muttered as he shut his door. He turned to see Orihime sitting on his bed. "I like your dad, he's funny." She said with a giggle.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile at her laughter. He walked over and sat next to her. When they arrived at Karakura, Ichigo offered to take Orihime home, but she insisted that she wanted to spend a little more time with him before they went back to school.

So she suggested they go to his house. Where there's little to no privacy. And you feel like a monkey in a zoo.

"Ooh! I know, how about we go see Ishida-kun and give him the gift i got for him at the onsen. We can give Sado-kun his when we go back to school if he's still in Mexico." Orihime lit up with a bright smile as she pictured Ishida's and Chad's face when they see the bath salt Orihime got for them. A hundred percent soothing bath salt.

She was about to stand when Ichigo grabbed her hand and pulled her back down with him. "Later..." He said as he kissed her lips.

* * *

AND THAT'S A WRAP! Over! Complete! Finito! Fini! Done! You get the idea. Sorry about the ending, i didn't know how else to end it. Anyway, to get the next addition here faster, vote on my profile and pick which story you want next. I'm thinking about doing Photo Album next. Remember, summary is at the bottom of my profile and Review!!! Cookies for you.

Well, catch ya in the next story!

LATERZ! RedPearlVoice.

* * *


End file.
